Renovated Hearts
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Stella, Maddi, Annie, and Reese are in a band called Renovation hearts. Their manager is call Orion, and happened to know Brian Epstein, the Beatle's manager. When Orion decides it would be good for the girls to tour with them, things start to get complicated, and Stella is not happy with it. Neither are the others at first, but Stella takes longer to get used to the insane boys...
1. Chapter 1

**Stella, Maddi, Annie, and Reese are in a band called Renovation hearts. Their manager is call Orion, and happened to know Brian Epstein, the Beatle's manager. When Orion decides it would be good for the girls to tour with them, things start to get complicated, and Stella is not happy with it. Neither are the others at first, but Stella takes longer to get used to the insane Liverpudlians. None of the girls are all that interested in the boys, but Brian and Orion hope that passes as the tour goes on.**

Orion's POV- 1961

the girls have been whining for nearly three hours about being tired, and I'd had about enough of it as we entered our hotel.

"C'mon, Orion!" Stella said pleadingly, "We're dead tired, and none of us really even like the Beatles!"

"I know you don't," I said rolling my eyes, "But their manager thinks it would be good for your careers to tour with them, and I happen to agree with him."

"But we just got off our own tour!" Stella continued to protest, "We can't join their tour after we get some sleep?"

"You can sleep right now if you like," I said handing her a room key. She sent me a cheeky smile before sprinting off to the lift.

I rolled my eyes and handed the others their keys and they followed behind Stella to the lift. I let out a sigh and a hand landed on my shoulder.

"I told you not to manage a girl's band, mate." I heard a familiar voice say.

"And I suppose your boys are any better?" I asked as I turned to face Brian Epstein.

He sighed, "Good point." he said. I laughed as The Beatles rushed up, John Lennon in the lead.

"So where're these birds you promised us we'd meet?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes that reminded me of Maddi.

"You'll meet 'em, Lennon, just cool it will ya?" Brian practically begged. John huffed as George Harrison stepped forward looking tired.

"Can I go to bed now?" he asked, sounding very much like Stella. Brian glanced at me and walked over tot he front desk.

Once they were checked in, Brian handed George his room key, and he thanked him before walking calmly to the lift. John snatched his key from Brain and followed behind George.

Brian rolled his eyes and turned to the two remaining Beatles; Ringo Starr and Paul McCartney.

"Are you two tired too?" Brian asked them. They nodded and Brian handed them their keys as well. They walked to the lift and I chuckled as they went.

"I think your boys are better behaved than my girls." I said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Orion," Brian said clapping me on the shoulder. We both thought about what could possibly go wrong with our little idea, and shuttered. We both had things to do that involved press and fans, so we went our separate ways and decided to meet up back in the hotel lobby with our little group.

* * *

Stella's POV

I was sound asleep and quit content when I felt the bed move. I didn't pay any attention to it however. I was too tired to care, so I continued to sleep. I started to dream about what my band, The Renovated Hearts could possibly do while on tour with The Beatles. I didn't like any of them, and Orion knew my distaste for them and their music. We were a honky-tonk, country band, and they were a pop, rock and roll band, how could we possibly get along with such different bands?

I was suddenly very warm and cozy, and I realized I was cuddled up to something; someone rather. I frowned and opened my eyes slowly. I looked up to see who's arm were around my waist and was surprised to see the very last person I ever wanted or thought I'd be in this position with.

George Harrison was sleeping quite soundly while he had his arms wrapped around me. I had my arms around him too, but I quickly pulled them back and sat up. He was startled away by the sudden movement, as I hopped off the bed.

We stared at each other for a second in confusion, and I ran out of my hotel room to find Orion and see what was going on. I knocked on what I knew was Orion's bedroom door, and waited for an answer. Nothing came and I looked at my watch to find he wouldn't be back form talking to the press yet, but I'd been asleep for nearly two hours. I groaned and slowly went back to my room. I checked my room key to make sure I was in the right room, and tried to figure out why George Harrison was in my room when I found I was in the right place.

"Uh," I heard him say as he walked toward the door, "Why're you in my room, exactly?"

"I'm in my room," I said rolling my eyes, "Why're you in _my _room you mean."

George frowned and shook his head, "No, I'm in my room. Look; see." He held out his room key and it had the same number as mine did. I frowned and tried to figure out once again what was going on.

"But that's what I have on my key too!" I said.

"Look, I don't know who you are or how you got into my room, but-"

"Hey wait a second!" I said, "I was here first! This is my room!"

"Well my manager got me this room, he doesn't just mess up like that!" George went on.

"Well neither does mine!" I said. He frowned and thought for a second.

"Are you one of the girls from that band we're supposed to have on our tour?" he asked biting his lip.

I nodded and rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever, I'll just go stay in my sister's room." I said before turning to go.

He pulled me back gently, "No don't do that," he said quietly, "I didn't mean to be so harsh. I was trying to figure out what's going on; I'm sorry."

I looked at him and crossed my arms over my chest; "I have to find my manager anyway, but I'm sorry for yelling at you." without another word I left and tried to figure out which room Maddi would be in.

* * *

Annie's POV

I went into my room and sat down on the bed. I hoped my luggage came soon because I wanted to play my guitar before Orion came to get us.

I could barley wait to meet the Beatles even though Stella pretty much hated them. I liked their music, but the others seemed to agree with Stella. I sighed and wished I'd grabbed my guitar case before getting in the lift.

I was about to go and get it when my door opened and in stepped the Beatle's drummer. I gawked at him and he frowned at me.

"Who're you?" he asked stepping closer hesitantly.

"I'm Annie." I said still in aw that the best drummer in the universe actually is in my room and talking to me.

"Hey, You're the Bassist for the Renovated Hearts." he said recognizing my name. I nodded and he walked farther into my room.

"You're Ringo Starr, the best drummer in the world!" I said barely able to hold in my giggles. He sat down on my bed and giggled too.

"I don't know about the _best_ drummer in the world." he said rolling his eyes. I was in heaven until we heard yelling coming from the hall. It sounded like Stella, but I was too embarrassed about the possiblility to go look. Ringo looked at me and frowned before peaking out the door see who it was.

I didn't ask who he saw, but he told me anyway; "Looks like George found a girl in his room too." he said.

"What do you mean too?" I asked biting my lip.

He simply handed me his room key. I saw the same numbers on mine as I did on his, "Oh, well what're we gonna do about it?"

"I dunno, but the girl he found just stormed out and is trying to find some one it seems."

"She's looking for Maddi most likely." I said, knowing it was Stella. George Harrison was her least favorite person in the world and I could already tell they disliked each other.

* * *

Reese's POV

I'd been trying to get to sleep for nearly two hours, and I was nearly there until My door opened and someone stepped in.

I sat up and looked to see the most beautiful man in the world; Paul McCartney. I nearly let out a squeal of excitment, but I thought that would be wierd, so I just sat there and gawked.

I suddenly realized my hair was probably in a huge mess and tried to flatten it down. I loved Paul; he was my favorite Beatle, and I couldn't let him see me like this! I was so obsorbed in trying to fix my hair I didn't notice he'd walked up to the end of the bed.

"Hello," he said sounding confused. I froze in my place and closed my eyes in embarrassment.

"Er, Hi." I said removing my hairs from my extremely tangled blonde hair.

"And who're you?" he asked frowning.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Reese; Rythm guitarist for the Renovated Hearts." I said biting my lip, "Do you always enter random girl's rooms?"

He frowned at that, "Uh, no this is my room." Paul said holdiong out his key to prove it.

"Oh how fun," I said half joking with him, "It's mine too!" I held my key out to him too and he sighed.

"Some one messed up." Paul said with a smirk. He sat down on the bed next to me and gave me a charming smile.

I suddenly remembered I was supposed to hate the Beatles and all of their music. I was especially supposed to hate Paul.

I held back my girlish giggled and blush before hopping up off the bed away from him and entering the bathroom to try and fix my messy bed head.

"What'd I do wrong?" he called to me playfully. smiled to myself in the mirror and quickly brushed out my hair.

"Name what oyu thinmk it might be and then you've answered your own question." I said with a shrug as I walked out of the bathroom.

Paul scoffed, "I am bloody awesome, thank you very much!" he said as I stared at him again.

"Not by what I've seen of you." I said back. He stood up and strutted over to me.

"I think you're bluffing." he said narrowing his eyes at me.

"What?" I asked trying to keep my cover.

"You looked like oyu were falling hard when I walked in here, and suddenly you hate my guts, and I think It's all an act." he said casually putting an arm around my waist.

"Nope," I said keeping my eyes from his. He got closer and I nearly melted when his warm breath landed on my face.

"I don't believe you," he whispered, "I've heard about your band and how you all supposedly hate us."

"Give me one reson not to," I said defiantly. He smirked and pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked by his kiss, and when he pulled back I was utterly speechless.

He smirked at me again and stepped back; "Good reason..." I squeaked. He laughed and I walked up to him. He kissed me again and I thought I'd died and gone to heaven.

* * *

Maddi's POV

I was sitting on my bed reading my book, trying to ignore the yelling that suddenly was going on.

I knew it was Stella; she yelled alot when she was given a reason to, and I wasn't about to go see what was wrong.

My bedroom door opened, and I dreaded to look up and see my angry sister standing there, so I ignored her.

A duffel bag landed on my bed and a throat was cleared; "I didn't know girls came with the rooms now."

I looked up suddenly, holding in my smirk of apretiation to the sarky comment, and saw the only man who's snarky comments and sarcastic attitude I didn't appretiate.

"They don't," I said in a huff, "This is my room moron."

"Oh I beg to differ, sweetheart," he said getting down on the bed next to me; "Eppy said this room was mine, and I believe him. You're welcome to share it with me though."

I scoffed and got up off the bed, "I don;t evven want to share this stupid tour with you." I said.

"Oh you're one of those Heart girls." he said sitting up on the bed, "Which are you? The Guitarist? The bassist? Singer?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "I'm the drummer, ding-dong." I said as my door opened.

"Maddi!" Stella exclaimed seeing John Lennon on my bed.

"Jeez, Stel! Will you calm down!" I said bfore she could start yelling again, "He thinks this is his room." I rolled my eyes and Stella made a face.

"You too?" she asked.

"Who'd you get stuck with?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her.

She made a disgusted face; "George Harrison," she said with a shutter, "That who I was yelling at if you didn't guess that already."

I nodded and she made a face at John; "Why're you still here?"

"Hello, this is my room!" John said waving his key in her face. She scoffed and roll her eyes at him.

"I don't care," she said getting quite angry again, "You can go share with Harrison."

"I am not sharing with George!" he protested, "I was handed the key to this room, and I refuse to leave it!"

Stella and I walked out of the room and saw Brian Epstein and Orion walking down the hall.

"Orion!" Stella complained to him.

He groaned, "What is wrong now, Stella?" he asked with a sigh.

"George Harrison is in my room and he says it's his!" she said sternly.

"That's because that's who you're pared with on the tour," Orion said rolling his eyes.

"Paired?" she asked with a frown.

"Yes, Stella," Orion said with an aggrivated sigh, "If you'd listened on the way here, you'd know that you're all paired with one of the Beatles."

"But I hate George!" Stella complained.

"I'm sorry, Stella, but we only have four rooms for you and there is one bed in all of them." Brian said, "The boys have refused to share beds with each other, so this was our only option."

"What if I refuse to share with George!" Stella protested as George and John came out of their rooms.

"Yeah," George said walking up, "Why do I have to share with her?"

Brian and Orion groaned, "This is the room arangments, and they aren't changing, got it!?" Orion said sternly to Stella and George. John seemed fine with sharing with me, but I would much rather share with Stella. I'd even share with George befrore I slept in the same bed with John.

I let out a deep breath as John slipped an arm over my shoulders as our two managers walked into their rooms.

Stella groaned and slid down the wall as Paul and Reese exited their room. Paul arm was around her and she was giggling girlishly.

Stella gasped and sttod up again; "Reese!" se whined in shock.

"I'm sorry, Stella, he saw through me!" she siad quickly. Paul smiled and gave her cheek a peck before they walked towards the lift. Stella grumbled and walked to stand next to me as I shrugged John off.

Ringo and Annie suddnely came out holding hands, and giggling like children. They weren't even stopped because We all knew Annie was in love with the Beatles and Ringo.

Stella sighed and ran her hand through her hair, suddenly realizing it most likely looked terrible. She ran to her room and into the bathroom.

John and I giggled at her, and John put his arm around my shoulders again; "C'mon, Maddi, If Reese was an act does that mean your are too?"

I looked over at him and giggled; "Not on your life," I said before going into our shared room and locked him out.

* * *

Taylor's POV

I brushed out my dark brown hair and hope george hadn't followed me. I didn't really _hate _him. I just dislike him slightly. I actually thought he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, but I could tell my band mates that after I'd expressed how much I hated him and the stupid band he was in.

I Pulled my long hair into a ponytail before turning around to find George standing there watching me curiously.

"How come you hate me so much?" he asked sitting down on the bed that was in a mess fro us sleeping on it, "You've never met me before."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the bathroom; "I don't hate you," I admitted rolling my eyes, "I just dislike you alot."

He frowned, "Why? What did I ever do to you?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"It wasn't you personally," I muttered as I sat down on the other side of the bed and pulled my boots on; "It's just you and your band are the biggest thing since sliced bread. We've been around and playing as a band just as long as you have, and _nobody's _heard of us, and it's just because we're girls."

George looked like he understood, "Really?" he asked; "Well then I don't blame you for hated me. I'd hate me too."

I rolled my eyes at him and walked out of the room. I saw John standing at his and Maddi's door begging to let him in.

George walked up and reminded him that he had a key and John smirked and unlocked the door.

I rolled my eyes again and dreaded that the rest of my day was heading in a bad direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie's POV

Ringo and I were sitting in what became our room when he suggested we go get something to snack on.

I giggled when he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door into the hall. I saw Stella and George looking put out and Maddi shrugging John's arm from her shoulders. They all looked to be in bad moods and I couldn't understand why.

"They all looked like a happy group." Ringo muttered.

"Stella and Maddi aren't the biggest of fans," I responded as we waited for the lift to arrive, "And John and George are their least favorite people."

Ringo made a face, "John I can understand, But George?" he asked as we stepped into the lift and he pushed the button for the first floor, "He's the nicest of all of us I think."

"Oh I think you're the nicest, Ringo," I said as the lift opened and we stepped out.

"Thanks," Ringo said with a light blush as he led us into the hotel restaurant and sat us down at a table. I giggled again as he held my hand over the table, "Why don't they like us?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, Stella says it's something to do with the image."

Ringo nodded as a bored looking waiter walked up.

"Just some fish and chips for me," Ringo said before the waiter turned to me.

"I'll have the same, but could i have a coke with mine?" I asked. The waiter nodded and wrote down our orders. He walked away and Ringo and I sat in a comfortable silence until the food came.

It came a few minutes later and I sipped my coke before eating a few chips.

"So tell me about yourself, Annie." Ringo said with a goofy grin, as he munched on his food.

"Uh, I'm 20 years old, I play the bass guitar and sing back up for the band," I said trying to think up a few more things about myself, "Stella thinks I'm childish and I'm really the only who was excited to go on this tour with you guys."

"DO you think you're childish?" He asked, ignoring the last part of what I'd said.

I shrugged, "I dunno, sometimes I suppose," I said, "But me and Reese are the oldest of the group but I still act like I'm the youngest."

"I'm the oldest and I sometimes ac like the youngest." Ringo said with a shrug, "Tell me something else about your band."

"Well it's more Stella's band. She's the one who got us into it, and she writes most of the music." I said as we ate more of our fish and chips. "She's also the youngest. She's only 18, but she seems to act so much older than the rest of us."

"George does that too, but it never really works because John always reminds him he's younger." Ringo said with a laugh, "What about Maddi?"

"She plays the drums. She's Stella's older sister and but she never acts like it. She really cheeky and sarcastic like John, but she'll never in a billion years admit to the crush I know she has on him." I said with a sigh.

"OK, I've heard about everybody except Reese I think."

"She's a big McCartney fan, even though the rest don't know about it," I said, "She's paired with Paul, so I guess she's at least happy at the moment.

"Abd what does she play?" Ringo asked as he finished his food.

"Rhythm Guitar." Ringo nodded and he paid for the food before we left to go back to our room.

Maddi's POV

After John unlocked the door and stepped in with a smirk, I went back to reading my book. He sat next to me on the bed and seemed to stare at me.

"What exactly do you want, Lennon?" I asked continuing to "Read" my book.

"I wanna know why you're ignoring me, love," he said gently taking the book out of my hand, "I'm not all that bad of a guy, ya know."

"that's what you think," I said reaching for my book. He held it out of my grasp and cocked an eyebrow.

"Alright then what makes me such a bad person?"

I sighed and turned to face him, "I just don't think having a new girl every night is something to flaunt or be looked up to for, and you're a lousy guitar player." I added the last part jokingly.

"Oh and I'm sure you're any better, little drummer girl?" He asked with a scoff.

"I can't play, but my sister can and she's better then you and George." I said with a smug smile.

"I'm sure she is, but that's not what I was talking about." he responded with a smirk.

I blushed and looked at my hands, "I-I've never actually- Erm, I never had..." I trailed off too embarrassed to go on.

John laughed, "You've never slept with anyone!?" He roared. "Oh come on, Maddi! Tell me at you've at least been kissed before!"

I didn't answer him and became more embarrassed by the second.

"You've never been kissed before?" he asked becoming soft and caring, "How old are you anyway?"

"21, same as you," I said quietly.

"21 and never been kissed," He muttered more to himself, "What about the rest of your group?"

I shrugged, "I know Reese has been kissed plenty; she's always got a boyfriend. Stella's been kissed a couple times, but she's only 18. Annie I have no idea about, but no one really ever does." I bit my lip and refused to look up at him. He crawled closer to me and gingerly picked up my hands. I watched his fingers stroke and caress mine sweetly. I looked up at him and looked straight into his caramel eyes. he looked back into my blue once, and seemed to look through me rather that at me.

"A pretty girl like you needs to be kissed at least once." He whispered as he slowly came closer.

My brain went fuzzy and I felt so good when his arm stretched around my waist. He was so close, and I nearly let him kiss me, but I came to my senses at the last second.

I shoved him back, harder than i really intended and looked away from him. He put his hand to the spot on his chest where I'd shoved him and looked slightly hurt by my actions.

"Don't do that," I said in a small voice I didn't even know I had.

John frowned and I sudden;y felt bad for what I'd done when all he was trying to do was be nice to me.

"I'm sorry," He said as he handed me back my book and got up off the bed.

I abandoned the book and crawled to the edge of the bed as he walked away. I grabbed his hand before he got too far away and pulled him back. he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at me.

"I didn't mean that," I said gently.

He cracked a small smile, "I know," he said. He'd gone back to his silly childish sarcastic self, and anger flooded the space the space that had adoration and possibly love a few seconds ago.

I gritted my teeth and shoved him away again before storming out of the room.

Stella's POV:

George and I didn't speak to each other for a long time. His luggage had arrived and he stared playing his guitar quietly in the corner while I tried to get another nap.

I was having a mental argument with myself about him, and I felt i was going to lose either way.

A part of me just wanted to ignore his existence altogether and forget he was there, while another part wanted to get to know him before I decided to hate him. Another part that lived way down in my gut that was so teeny tiny that it was barely heard.

That part of me wanted to wrap my arm around him and snuggle with him like I had when we were asleep a few hours ago. I easily brushed that off and tried to think about what the others would think if I sudden;y was nice to George and liked him after I'd so clearly and definitely defined my hate for him and his band. I had an image to keep and I wasn't about to let the others think of me as some kid if I changed my mind. I wouldn't let George and a few minor feelings bring my image crashing to the ground.

I finally fell asleep to George's soft singing, and wished he was there for me to cuddle up to.

A few hours later I was gently being shaken awake by a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Stella," George said gently, "Brain and Orion want to talk to us,"

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking at my watch. It was nearly 8 o'clock, and I realized I'd been asleep most of the day and I was still exhausted. I hopped off the bed and followed George into Brian's room where everybody else was waiting.

Everybody was standing next to the person they were pared with and they all seemed alright. Paul was standing next to Reese with his arm around her waist. Ringo and Annie were sitting on the floor holding hands while Ringo wore a goofy grin. John and Maddi stood next to each other, but they were standing farther apart from each other.

I stood next to George, a bit closer than I intended because his hand brushed mine occasionally. Orion stood next to Brian and they both looked stern.

"OK, Brian and I have decided to let you all choose your own sleeping arrangements." Orion said defeated.

"Right, we feel that it was unfair to pair you up the way we did, so you all can choose who you like." Brian continued, "Just remember the person you were paired wit originally is still your partner on the tour though."

I looked at all my friends and I knew I was the only one unhappy with our sleeping arrangments. Even Maddi looked like she wanted to share with John.

Brian and Orion lined us all up out in the hall, the Beatles on one side and us on the other.

"Alright," Orion said, "The girls are gonna choose who they want to share with then you boys can complain if you like. Annie you pick first."

She smiled, "I want to keep sharing with Ringo," she said biting her lip. Ringo grinned and moved to sit next to her.

"Alright, Reese you're next," Brian said leaning against the wall with a sigh.

"I want Paul." she said plainly. She scooted across the hall to sit wit him and I knew I was gonna get stuck with George again.

"Maddi," Orion said, "You don't have to choose one of the boys you know?"

Maddi didn't say anything she just looked between me and John. I looked at my lap and knew she wouldn't be picking me.

I choose John," she said giving ma an apologetic look. John looked surprised by her decision and he seemed to be happy with her decision.

"Well this was a royal waist of time," I said as I walked back to mine and George's room and shut the door behind me.

Reese's POV:

I watched Stella storm back to her room, slamming the door loudly causing George to wince slightly.

Maddi moved over to sit with John while George sat by himself.

"I was sure some one was going to pick Stella," Annie said sounding guilty.

"She's the only on unhappy with who she was pared with," I said, "But it's nothing you did George."

He looked sad as Maddi spoke up, "Yeah, she's just stubborn is all." she said.

"And she's only 18." Annie added. George snapped his gaze to her, slightly offended.

"I'm 18," he muttered.

"And you're stubborn too." Ringo added, receiving a slap in the arm.

"How come she acts so much older?" John asked with a frown.

"The same reason George does?" Paul suggested with a shrug. I looked up at him and George frowned, "George acts older because he gets teased other wise, maybe she's afraid you girls'll tease her if she acts her age."

"Right," I said with a nod, "And she's always acted like that. She thinks we won't like her if she acts her age."

"I have to like her," Maddi said with a smirk, "She's my sister." John chuckled and she grinned up at him

I put my head against Pual shoulder and sighed, suddenly feeling bad for Stella and Worse for George. Paul started to stroked my hair lightly as George got up and walked towards the lifts.

"I feel bad for him, "i said suddenly.

"Me too," Annie said, "Stella doesn't want to share with him and he wants her to like him." We all looked at her blankly for a second.

"What?" Maddi finally asked.

"He likes her," Annie said with a shrug. We all continued to stare at her and she rolled her eyes, "I may act 18, but I am the oldest and I know a crush when I see one. Like Maddi's crush on John."

Maddi's eyes got wide and John smirked as he put his arm around her. He pulled her closer to his side as she giggled nervously.

Annie smirked and I laughed quietly into my hand.

"What about you?" Maddi asked Annie trying to get the subject off her.

"Oh I have a crush on a boy called Richie." she said with a grin. Maddi and I didn't get it, but Ringo looked like he did because he had a goofy smile spread across his face as Annie leaned against him.

We were all quiet again when Paul looked at his watch, "Do you wanna go with kme back to our room and get something to eat?" he asked me quietly. I nodded as he grabbed my hand and stood up. We went back to our room and left the other four to talk a bit longer.

Annie's POV:

Ringo and I talked to Maddi and John for a bit before Maddi said something about getting hungry and John went all dramatic and pulled her toward the lifts to get food.

We giggled and and We weren't really hungry, but Ringo wanted to try and go for a walk. We walked down to the lobby and we ran into George who was carrying a pizza box with him.

"Hey," Ringo said smiling at him.

"HI," George said back like he was in a hurry, "Uh, Annie, does Stella like Pizza?"

I giggled at his attempts, "Yes, she does George, but she's most likely going to be upset when you go in there."

George nodded, "OK, then does she like teddy bears?" he asked looking to the hotel gift shop. I nodded and Ringo started to pull me along again.

we had a nice little walk around the block and Ringo seemed really happy for some reason, but I was happy too. We held hands as we walked and I felt so child like when I was with him for some reason, I couldn't help but let it come out.

"Do you wanna race to the hotel door?" I asked when the hotel was in our sights.

He giggled and let go of my hand with a nod, "OK, Ready...Set...GO!" he yelled as we both bolted for the door.

It a very close race, but the door man determined me the winner after nearly ten minutes of childish arguing.

Ringo gave my cheek a kiss as we walked up to our room again. We sat in our room after that, and when my luggage FINALLY showed up I played my guitar for him.

Maddi's POV:

John and I were looking for something to eat in the hotel kitchen and I was sure we were gonna get caught.

"John we can't just order what we want from our room?" I asked pulling his arm. he shook his head and continued to put together and meal for the two of us while I "Kept watch".

"No, because I want to do it." he said stubbornly.

"What so you can poison me?" I asked jokingly.

He gave me a sly look, "Maybe..." He gave my cheek a peck and I gaped at him.

"I told you not to do that!" I said with a laugh.

"No you said not to do this..." He kissed my mouth quickly and went back to fixing our food, "Then you said you didn't mean it."

I just stared at him in a slightly daze as he finished our food and handed me one. He pulled himself up onto the stainless steel counter and bit into the sandwich he'd made for himself.

I watched him for a second and pulled my self up next to him and ate my own sandwich, "So you asked how you were such a bad person earlier, what doesn't make you a bad person?" I asked him putting my food down next to me.

He did the same and bit his lip; "Well for starters I am JOhn Lennon! I'm fun, and insane, and altogether wierd."

"I know all that," I said with a giggle, "But why is that so special?"

"It's special because I don't care what anybody thinks of me." He whispered to me playfully.

"I don't care either, but that still doesn't tell me why you aren't a bad person." I said rolling my eyes.

"Everybody's a bad person, Maddi," he said with a shrug, "And I just happen to know how to work around the bad person in me and try and make it look good."

I bit my lip and he looked at me curiously. He leaned into me before I could say much and kissed me. I didn't mind this time however. I wanted him to kiss me, and I didn't even care if Stella didn't like them. I kissed him back and wrapped my arm around his neck.

When he pulled back he smirked and kissed the tip of my nose. I wanted to say something to him, but as soon as I tried we heard; "Hey! What're you kids doing in here!?"

John chuckled and took my hand before we bolted out of there without a second look back.

Stella's POV:

I was trying to stop cry so much when George walked in the room. I covered my face, and tried to hide my tears from him, but he saw them and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry that you got stuck with me, Stella." He said quietly, "Annie told me you like teddy bears and that you'd probably be upset when I came in here."

I looked up at him and he sat there with a pizza box in one hand and a brown teddy bear with a heart in it's hands in the other.

I sniffled as he held the bear out to me. I took it from him and held it in my lap as he put the pizza box down on the table near by.

"Thank you, George," I said wiping my tear stained face.

He gave me a small smiled before opening the pizza box. The scent of Pepperoni Pizza filled the air and I felt my stomach growl with hunger.

He looked at me before speaking again; "Annie also said you liked Pizza."

I giggled lightly and set the teddy bear aside and scooted next to him. He gave me a slice of pizza before fixing his own and scooting into the floor at the foot of the bed. I did the same and bit into my Pizza.

It was really good, and I tried to smile for him, but I felt terrible for treating him the way I had and I knew it made him feel just as bad. We didn't talk as we ate, but I knew he wanted to say something.

I looked at him as he ate and waited for him to speak, but nothing ever came.

Finally when we'd both finished our food he spoke; "Do you want to go to bed?"

I frowned, not really expecting that, but I nodded anyway.

"You can sleep on the bed if you like, I'll sleep on the floor." He said staring to get comfortable.

I climbed onto the bed and covered myself up before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Stella's POV:

I woke up the next morning cuddled up to George. I can't seem to remember how that happened, but I didn't care. He'd been sweet to me the night before, and I really did like him some. I cuddled into him and his grip around my waist tightened protectively.

I tried to remember wh George was in the bed with me any way. I remembered going to bed with him sleeping in the floor, and them I remembered going to sleep. I sat up and got a look at George. His hair was ruffled and he looked like he was enjoying the sleep we all seemed to be privileged to have every now and then.

His hands slipped from my waist as I got up slowly, still trying to remember why he was there. I saw the pizza box on the table and the teddy bear he'd given me on the floor. I picked it up and put it down lovingly on the bed.

I was reminded what my mates would say if they found me acting this way. That was when I remembered the dream. I'd dreamed I was with George and nice to him and all my friends started telling met hat wasn't how I was suppose to think and that I was being childish in changing my mind. Before I knew they were leaving me all alone and then I was awake and breathing hard.

George had still been awake and offered me comfort. I didn't resist it and he pulled me back under the blankets while whispering comforting things to me as I fell back asleep.

I crawled back under the covers with him and curled up against him. He woke up to all my moving around and looked down at me.

"You alright, Stella?" he asked groggily. I nodded and put my head against his chest. his hand rubbed my back absently and I closed my eyes again.

"I think we should get up soon." he said knowing what time it was. I didn't pay any attention to him, because I was too tired to move anymore, "Stella?"

"Hmm?" I asked sleepily. He looked down at me and frowned.

"We have to get up," he said again, "There's an interview today in about an hour."

I groaned and cuddled into him again. He chuckled and tried to get up, "Stella, We have to get up."

"I know, you said that already," I said groggily. I didn't want to move. It wouldn't matter if I missed it anyway. all the questions would be for the Beatles anyway.

George managed to get out of the bed, but I covered myself back up and snuggled into the pillows when someone knocked on the door.

"George, Stella," Brian said as the door opened, "We have to leave in an hour."

"We know Brian," George said with a sigh and a glance in my direction. I groaned again and pulled the sheets over my head.

George sighed again and tried to get me out of bed again, failing miserably. When Brain came back to collect us I still wasn't out of bed, and I hoped George would at least cover for me.

* * *

Brian's POV:

I walked to everyone's doors and knocked to collect them. I got to George's room last and knocked. George walked out and shut the door behind him before Stella could come out. I gave him a puzzled look and he bit his lip.

"Stella's not feeling well." he said suddenly, "She's too tired to do anything she said to just give her until noon."

I knew he was lying through his teeth but I couldn't really do much about it. I sighed and ushered the group out the the waiting cars; also where Orion was waiting for us.

"Where's Stella?" he asked, becoming slightly flustered.

"She's not feeling well," I said looking to George who nodded and gave me a pleading look.

"Their first concert is tonight! Stella can't be sick!" Orion said.

"She said she should be alright by the time we get back," George stepped in, "It's just an interview, no one'll even know she's not there."

Orion nodded and off we went to the interview. When we got there George seemed somewhat out of it. I led the group to where they were to be interviewed and they sat down in a row at a long table. Reese with Paul, Annie with Ringo, Maddi with John, and George all by himself.

The interviewers instantly went to work asking question after question. George answered very little of them and Maddi and Reese, along with John and Paul answered most of them.

"What is you band called miss?" A reporter asked turning to the only girl who hadn't spoken yet.

"Annie, and we're called the Renovated Hearts." Annie said with a smile.

"And what kind of music do you play?"

"Um, we play honky-tonk, country type of music; occasionally rock and roll." Annie said.

"And what do you play?"

"I play the bass." she said. She looked over to the rest of her group and they all look like they were trying to get this over with a soon as possible.

"And what do the rest of you play?" the reporter turned to the other girls.

"I play the drums, and Reese plays rhythm guitar," Maddi said starting to blush randomly. I looked at John and he seemed to be acting too innocent as to why she was a slight pink color. I rolled my eyes.

"What about the lead guitar? Who does that?" another reporter spoke up.

"That's Stella," Annie said, "She wasn't feeling well this morning, so she's still in bed at the moment.

"and what's wrong with her?"

"She didn't get a lot of sleep last night," George spoke up, being the only one who would know.

The reporter cocked an eyebrow, but didn't act on his question. George suddenly realized with that sounded like, and he blushed a deep shade of red.

The reporter didn't notice as he jotted something down on his little notebook. I dreaded to see what it was when it was published.

The interview ended after the reporters asked the Beatles a few questions about their set-list and what they were most looking forward to in the tour.

Within a few minutes we were all getting back into the car. Maddi was fuming by the time we were on our way back to the hotel.

"Really George?!" she said slapping his arm, "She's my Little sister!"

"OW!" he said rubbing his arm with a pout, "I didn't mean it like that! I meant she had a nightmare last night, and woke up screaming!"

Maddi instantly lost her anger and looked at her lap. George scowled at her and when they got back to the hotel he went into his room to wake up Stella.

* * *

Maddi's POV:

I was furious with George for what he'd said, even if that's not what he meant. It wasn't going to be good when that got out and then Stella would most likely hate him even more.

I went into mine and John's room and paced the floor. John watched me from the bed calmly.

"He didn't do anything, Maddi." he said softly. I could never see why he was so gentle when we were alone, but obnoxious and annoying when we were around the rest of the group.

"I know, but he doesn't want Stella to hate him and saying things like that aren't gonna help!" I said harshly. He made a face and I sighed and sat down on the end of the bed. he crawled up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at my hands and he kissed my cheek.

I looked at him and sighed again.

"They'll be fine, love." he whispered to me, "George is trying hard not get Stella mad at him and he knows he messed up."

I nodded and leaned back against him. He kissed my hair and I smiled to myself. We stayed like that for a minute before John got up and said he was hungry. He pulled me out the door and I got worried that we were going to the kitchen again.

"No, We're gonna go get some burgers or something." he said with a shrug.

We went to a small restaurant and were seated in the back, hoping nobody would recognize John. He kept his head low in the booth we sat in while we ordered and I felt like every body in the place was watching us.

I little girl walked up to our table when we were about half way through our lunch and smiled a smiled that had teeth missing. I thought she was the cutest thing ever, and when she spoke to me she had a slight lisp.

"Hi, are you from the Renovated heart-ths?" she asked smiling the whole time she spoke. She didn't even look at John and he seemed surprised by this.

"Yes I am, what can I do for you?" I asked her sweetly. She handed me and piece of paper.

"Can you sign thith for me? My name'th Bridget." she said biting her lip.

I smiled and picked up a pen that happened to be sitting on the table and scribbled down my name along with _For Bridget!_, "Sure, Bridget. that's a very pretty name."

"I like you name too, Maddi," she said taking the page back with a little girl-sh giggle. I smiled and she hugged me before he mother called her name. She turned around and waved before walking off.

I smiled and John chuckled at me.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms.

"You're just so cute." he said teasingly. I rolled my eyes and we payed for our food and left.

* * *

Annie's POV:

Ringo and I went back to our room and took a nap. I knew exactly how Stella felt with being tired, and I didn't want to stay up much longer if I wanted to be able to play at the concert tonight. I was excited for our first real concert with the Beatles and I could hardly wait.

Ringo and I were on the bed half asleep and I wanted to cuddle up to him, but he was snoring lightly and I didn't want to wake him up with all my moving. I was cold and I mostly wanted to try and get some warmth from him, but again, I didn't want to wake him up.

I plucked up the courage finally and cuddled up to him. He put his arm over me and I closed my eyes again. I was warmer, and he seemed to be content with cuddling.

I fell asleep to the sound of his snoring, and I wondered if he snored alot.

* * *

Reese's POV:

Paul and I didn't do a whole lot. We just sat around our room and played out instruments. We jammed together after a while and his bass playing sounded great with my guitar. Paul started to write down what we'd played and I knew he was trying to think of lyrics. I was no good at song writing, and I knew Paul and John were the writers in their group.

We had written a great melody, and I wondered what he was thinking about. He suddenly got up and he kissed my mouth before say that he was going to get us something to eat.

I waited for him to get back and I nearly fell asleep waiting for him. he came back with sandwiches and we went on to talk about what we were gonna play at the show tonight.

After nearly an hour of this we decided to get ready to go. I went into the bathroom and showered quickly and got dressed in my usual type of outfit for performing. I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail and went to pack up my guitar.

* * *

Stella's POV:

I woke up around noon again and knew the group had to be back from the interview by now. I looked around and saw George sitting in the corner playing his guitar as quietly as he could.

"Why didn't you wake me up when You came in?" I asked rubbing my eyes. He shrugged.

"You didn't look like you wanted to be woken up." he said without looking up from his guitar. I walked over to him and sat down in front of him. I sat down in front of him and watched him play for a minute before he stopped and looked at me.

"I need to tell you something." he said awkwardly. I nodded and he went on with a sigh, "Well, During the interview, someone asked where you were and Annie said you didn't feel well and that you needed sleep. Some then asked the dumbest question of why you needed sleep, and then I opened my big fat mouth and said-"

a knock on the door cut him off. I got up and answered the door to Brian, "You and George should probably start getting ready to go to the concert," he said with a nod. I nodded back and went digging around for my usual type of outfit for performing. I forgot all about George trying to tell me something as I went into the bathroom to get into the shower and change clothes.

After my shower I got a towel and dried off before getting dressed in a red knee length flowered dress and a pair of brown cowboy boots. I put on a long butterfly necklace with a silver chain and I got started on my hair.

I blow dried it and brushed it out. It was heavy and thick, which made it straight as a board most all the time, so all I had to do was brush it out. I left it hanging down my back and got onto my make-up.

I never usually wore it, but I had to when I performed. I put on silver eye shadow and sighed as I pulled out my black eye-liner. I dreaded putting it on, because I was terrible at applying it. It never came out right most of the time and then I usually had to start all over again.

This time I got it right, and went onto Mascara. Maddi says I don't need it with how long my eyelashes are, but I like the way it looks and frames my eyes. I use it to fan out my eyelashes and look at my reflection. I don't really like the way I look anyway, but all this crap on y face didn't help much to me. I sighed and went back out of the bathroom in search for my jacket.

I sat down on the end of 'Mine and George's' bed and he seemed to watch me for a split second as I brushed my hair off my shoulder.

I looked up at him and he was struggling and failing to tie his tie. He groaned and chucked it across the room before sitting down next to me. I held in my giggle and he looked at me.

"You really are pretty," he said quietly. I blushed lightly and rolled my eyes to hide it.

"Go get your tie Harrison." I said with a sigh. He got up and retrieved his tie from the lamp shade it had landed on and returned to me. He handed it to me and I put it around his neck and tied it correctly for him.

There was a knock on the door again and I hurried to pack up my guitar as George answered the door to Orion.

"Stella You better be ready to go, You aren't getting out of this concert with the same excuse as this morning." e said firmly.

I rolled my eyes while my back was still turned and picked up my guitar case, "I know Orion," I said with another eye roll in George direction. He snickered and packed up his own guitar, "I wouldn't bail on a concert like that."

Orion grumbled under his breath and gestured for the tow of us to follow behind him to collect the rest. John and Maddi were up first.

They came out with their instruments and Maddi was holding John's free hand. I had a hard time holding in the aggravation it brought me as we walked to Annie and Ringo's room.

They walked out with Ringo politely carrying Annie's bass. Annie looked sleepy and Ringo was wearing his usual goofy smile. I had to admit they were cute together, but I still didn't like it all that much.

Reese and Paul came out of their room before we could knock, and they both had their instruments at hand while holding their free hands. I sighed and walked behind all of them. George hung back a little bit, and I didn't mind so much, but I wished my band mates weren't so smitten with them.

We all climbed into a black car waiting for us and we headed for the small stadium we were playing at. The car was packed and I was practically on top of the person I was next to; George. He seemed just as uncomfortable with it as I was, and he was trying to make more room for me so I was in his lap, but Paul complained that George was in _his _lap and was forced to scoot back over.

I knew this night would get a bit better when the show started, but until then I was dying to get it over with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reese's POV:**

We got out of the car at the small stadium and even though we were around back, I could still hear the loud screams of the fan in the front like they were right next to me. I was uneasy and Paul noticed. He grabbed my hand and stayed next to me as we walked into the stadium.

Orion pulled us girls into a separate room to finish getting ready while Brian took the boys to tune up their instruments. Stella and I tuned our guitars in the corner while Maddi fixed her hair, and Annie changed her clothes into a black skirt and a white sleeveless shirt. Maddi had on a blue tank top and a pair of brown pants (Since she's the drummer) along with her usual black cowboy hat on her brunette head.

I was wearing a short light purple dress with a pair of brown cowboy boots with my blonde hair pulled out of my face, unlike Stella's that hung free and straight down her back. I loved her hair and wished my hair did that naturally. The only thing I like about my normal blonde hair is the blue streak I have in the front. Stella thinks it's silly and Annie thinks it's an odd colour and Maddi doesn't really care since it's not her hair. I sighed after tuning my guitar and played with the strands that fell from my high pony tail into my face.

Stella was playing through the few songs we were planning on playing and I considered doing the same thing when some one knocked on the door. I looked at Annie and saw she was dressed completely and opened the door to George.

"Hi, George," I said smiling at him. Just because Stella didn't like didn't I couldn't.

"Hi, I just wanna say I know you guys are great and I hope you guys do great out there." he said sweetly. He was looking mostly at Stella when he said it, but she refused to look at him. He looked at his feet and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks George," Annie spoke up with a giggle, "We hope you guys do good too!" George smiled and waved before walking away.

We were all silent for a few minutes and Maddi glared at her sister during this silent moment.

"Stella," she said with a sort of older sister authority.

"Yep," Stella said pretending to write something down.

"Would it have killed you to be nice to him?" Maddi asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't say a word!" Stella protested.

"That's the point," Annie said in a rare moment where she acted her 21 year old self, "He was just trying to be nice and you didn't even look at him."

Stella huffed and was about to retort when Orion opened the door and silenced her; "Alright, one of the boys is going to introduce you before you go out and play. You guys are on in just a few minutes so prepare yourself."

We all nodded and we filed out of the room as Brian walked up with George by the elbow.

"He'll be introducing you," He said nodding his head to George. Stella looked at the floor and I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong with his doing it?" Orion asked sounding frustrated. He'd seem my eye roll. Every one looked at me, even Stella. I wasn't good under this kind of pressure, and I started to stutter.

"N-Nothing!" I said quickly, "I wasn't shaky my head at him! I was shaky my head at the way Stella's been acting." I gave her glare and she looked back down at the floor as Brian looked at George and shoved him lightly toward the stage.

He went out and we all lined up and waited to be called out.

"Well hello there," he said his scouse becoming sharp in his excitement, "Now tonight, we've decided to have another act on before us." There were alot of cheers and Stella watched intently as George went on, "They're called the Renovated Hearts," More cheers, and A grin crept onto Stella's face, "And here they are, Stella on guitar!"

Stella jumped at hearing her name and ran out to stand in her place on stage, which was where George was using her mic that she usually shared with Annie. She gave him a grin, and I wasn't sure if it was for the audience or not as George grinned back and went on, "Then we have Maddi on the drums!" Maddi ran out and waved as she took her seat at her drum kit, "Annie on Bass guitar," Annie walked out and she smiled widely.

While George went on I got ready to go out and take my spot at my mic. Paul Pulled me over to him and kissed me with a bright smile.

I smiled back and kissed him again as he bent down to my ear so I could hear him; "Good luck!" I smiled and nodded before kissing his cheek as I heard...

"And last but not least, Reese on the rhythm guitar!" I giggled to myself and walked out to all the screaming fans. I waved and Stella looked at all of us as George walked off the stage. She counted off and we went into our first song.

Stella sang Vocals, while Annie and I sang the back up. I certainly had fun performing...

**Annie's POV:**

Our set was unbelievable! We played our best songs, and The crowd loved us! Stella looked so nervous when we started, but she soon got into the music and forgot about the people. I also noticed she went back to her normal self when she was on stage and performing. I noticed every time we performed, but it always surprised me to see it. She also smiled more, and she danced around. She was dancing with me at a particularly fun part of the song and we giggled at each other as the music played over us.

When we finished our last song the Beatles ran out with us and George was smiling at Stella the entire time we stood there and thanked the crowd. She glanced at him and I saw a smile grow bigger slightly. I snickered to myself before Stella grabbed my hand and pulled me off the stage with the rest of our group.

We heard Paul starting to talk into his mic with a smile; "Yes weren't they gear!?" he said with a laugh. I giggled and They went on with their concert. I looked at all my friends and smiled.

Reese never took her eyes off Paul and she giggled when he did little dances. Maddi watched all of them as they played, but mostly kept her gaze on John. I was surprised by Stella however. I know George has a crush on her, and I know now that she's not at all what she's trying to be. She didn't take her eyes off that boy while he played. She watched him like her life depended on it. I watched Ringo some, but it ended up with me just listening to the music and staring at the crowd.

By the time they finished, Ringo had his arms around me and I was laughing. He hugged me and kissed my cheek with a goofy smile; "You girls were brilliant!" he said hugging me again. I giggled.

"You boys weren't too bad yourselves " I said. I looked around at my friends and saw Paul and Reese kissing in the corner while John and Maddi had their arms around each other and were giggling. I looked at George and Stella and they just stood next to each other looking awkward. Stella looked at the floor and George looked at Paul and Reese almost jealously. I knew he wasn't jealous of Paul for have Reese, it was because of the relationship in general.

Ringo followed my stare and he sighed as Brian walked up and said they better go before the crowds get too big. We nodded and Ringo walked over to Paul and Reese to pry them apart.

I went up to George and Stella with a smug smile in Stella's direction, "Hi guys, Brian said we better go before the crowds get too big." I said. George looked at Stella when she let out a gasp.

"But that would imply we were going out the front." she said sounding suddenly terrified.

"well that's what we do at concerts," George said trying to comfort her, "It'll be alright," he said. I watched them for a second as Ringo walked up and put his arm around me.

"Um, you might want to stay close," he said to George and Stella. Stella frowned and George nodded, knowing what he meant. I looked at him and frowned.

"That's why he have partners on the tour," he said like it was supposed to be obvious, "So that you girls don't get beaten to pulps when we leave concerts or any other time really." I giggled and shook my head at him. I saw George offer his hand to Stella and she looked torn. I gave her a reassuring look and she nodded and grabbed his hand tight. She pulled herself to George's side and as we got towards the front of the building, she seemed to stiffen.

I looked at Ringo with a worried look and he shook his head; "They'll be alright, Annie," she said over the loud screams, "George will make sure she's alright." I nodded and he put his arm around me and held me to his side as we hurried out to the car. Stella and George followed close behind and they piled into the car behind us.

I was literally in Ringo's lap on the way back. I didn't mind, but I felt somewhat awkward as I leaned up against him. He rested his chin on my shoulder and looked at the large group of people in the car. Reese had her head resting sleepily against Paul's shoulder and John and Maddi were leaning against each other both of them nearly asleep. Stella was clutching George's arm still looking somewhat shaken up. George didn't seem to mind as he whispered to her trying to comfort her in some way.

When we all got out of the car again, There weren't any girls in front of the hotel, which I was thankful for. Ringo held my hand anyway as we walked. Stella and George walked side by side, but she'd let go of him and he seemed disappointed by it.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as Ringo and I went into our room.

**Stella's POV:**

George and I walked to our room, and I was feeling a bit awkward. I sat down on 'our' bed and George looked at me curiously. I looked back at him and sighed.

"I don't get you," he said suddenly. I frowned at him.

"You don't get me? what does that mean?" I asked unsure of what he was talking about.

"Well last night we were just fine, then as soon as we're in a group and about to perform you hate my guts again." George said with a frown.

"I just..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say to him.

"You just what, Stella?" he asked getting angry, "I'm trying to figure a way for you to like me and as soon as I think I'm in the clearing you change back and I have no chance what so ever!"

I looked at him blankly and watched as he walked around the room randomly, "The others told me you don't act your age, and I get that, but are you really that scared to act your own age around them?" he asked.

I looked a the floor as he went on, "Stella, they won't leave you. I'm the same age as you and I sometimes don't act my own age, but my friends don't care."

I made a face at him and stood up, "How do you know what they'll do!?" I asked, meeting his volume and height, "You don't know them and you don't know me so why should I listen to what you say!?"

"Fine," George muttered before grabbing his coat, "Don't listen to me then. Why would I care? I'm just the guy who has to share a room with you and keep you from getting mauled by fans."

I watched him walk out the door and leave before I looked a the floor. I felt stupid, and I grabbed my own coat with a groan before going after him.

I walked all the way out of the hotel before I saw him turning a corner at the opposite end of the street. I started to run after him, but that didn't help because I was easily seen. Which also made people notice George, the quiet Beatle, walking down the street. I cursed my self for drawing attention to him and myself as I was surrounded by girls as they ran toward him. I heard him curse loudly and I saw him turned around and meet my gaze before I was knocked down.

I heard my name called and I tried to get up, but that do much good. I was suddenly pulled up out of the crowd and into and alley. A hand covered my mouth and I gasped and closed my eyes. When the crowd of girls dispersed the hand was removed and I turned around to see George panting and staring at me like I was insane.

"I'm sorry, George," I said before he could say anything, "I'm sorry for what I said to you, and I'm sorry for acting the way I did." I looked at him and expected him to shove past me and walk away, but instead he brushed my messed up hair out of my eyes gently.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at the bruise that was growing on my arm. I nodded and he pulled me out of the alley by the hand. We walked into a small pub that looked some what empty and sat down in a booth toward the back.

I sat next to him instead of across from him like he expected me to. He gave my hand a small squeeze before letting go as a waitress walked up and took our orders.

"What is it you're scared of when we're with the rest of the group?" George asked gently. I looked over at him and bit my lip.

"Well, I always try to stay away from anything that would make me look childish, and I feel like suddenly liking you guys would make me look childish." I said with a blush, knowing that probably sounded stupid.

"The others changed their minds," George shrugged.

"That's not a big deal," I said with a shrug, "They all really liked you guys anyway."

George chuckled, "But you don't?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. I lowered my gaze to the table, "You can't hate someone until you've at least met them, Stella."

I looked at him and he grinned at me, "I know that, but if I change now they'll think-"

"Why do you care what they'll think?" George asked cutting me off. I shrugged.

"They're my friends George," I said.

"If they were your friends then they would care if you changed your mind about someone you've never met before." George said. I knew he was right and stood up to leave. He followed me out and we walked toward the hotel hand in hand for some reason. I didn't mind it though. I put my head against his arm and sighed. I thought about what he'd said, and I wondered if the others would really do what George said and brush it off.

We walked up to the hotel and George stopped and looked at me. I looked back at him and he seemed unsure of what he'd just decided. I watched him as he brought me closer and leaned down. I gasped and tried to come up with some reason to move away from him. He cupped my cheek as he got closer and closer to kissing me and I finally just gave up.

I was saved just as his lips brushed up against mine when there was an unidentified flash from somewhere. George looked around for it and I was catching my breath from nearly being kissed.

George shrugged and we walked into the hotel and up to our room. I changed into my pajamas and George did the same before we went to bed. This time I told him didn't have to sleep in the floor.

We fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed, and I could stop myself from thinking about him as I dozed off.

**Maddi's POV:**

John and I went back to our room and he kissed me in the doorway before anything could be said or done. He was really sweet and for some reason it was only when we were alone. I kissed him back and was about to shut the door when there was a loud slam from down the hall. I pulled away from John and peaked out curiously. I saw George walking toward the lifts and a few minutes later I saw Stella running after her.

John saw this and snickered; "Looks like she does like him." he muttered as he pulled me back into the room. I shut the door and went over to the bed. He kissed me again and I laughed as he started t get a bit suggestive. I pushed him back and shook my head at him. He sighed and I cuddled up to him before going to bed after a long day of performing and interviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maddi's POV: **

The next few weeks were alright for me and John. We had a few more concerts and we went around the U.K. for those weeks. John and I also noticed George getting on Stella's good side quite often instead of her being so mean to him. They bother seemed happier, and the tour was easier on everybody without Stella complaining all the time.

On our last show we were in Russia and I thought it was going to be perfect. That is until I went into the Beatle's dressing room to see if they were ready. I had been talking to Stella as I went because she needed to find Brian and she hoped he'd be int there.

We walked up to the door and I never bothered with knocking, so I just opened the door. I wish I'd knocked by this point because Stella gasped and her eyes widened. She glanced at me, but I tried to ignore it as I stared at John as he made out with some blonde chick.

He evidently heard Stella's gasp because he pulled back and looked over to us, his eyes widening when he saw who was interrupting his fun time.

"Mads," he said suddenly pushing the girl off of him as he stood up. I felt my lip quivering, but I refused to cry for him as he walked up to us. Stella was visually mad, by how red her face had gotten, and I was getting to that point too as he walked closer to and closer to us. Just as he was at arms length I shook my head and turned around and walked away. Stella gave him a disapproving look and followed close behind me as George and Brian walked close to us.

"Stella, do you know where John is?" George asked grabbing her arm Gently. He noticed her ticked expression and raised his eyebrows at her, "Is everything OK?"

"Well you'll find out when you find John, I suppose," she said wrenching her arm from his gentle grip and coming behind me into our dressing room. I saw his confused expression as she shut the door before he headed into his dressing room to find John.

That's when I started crying. It was more sobbing than Crying, but I didn't really care. Stella wrapped her arms tightly around me and she tried to comfort me, but I just couldn't stop. I had fallen so hard for John, and he'd gone and found another girl. I wiped my eyes finally when Annie walked in and said we were about to go on. I started to panic and looked at myself in the mirror. My eye were puffy and I looked terrible.

I tried my best to cover it up with my make-up, but I ran out of time when George came in to get us since he was the one who introduced us on every show. Stella helped the best she could and when we did all we could, George grabbed Stella's arm lightly and they walked out together. He seemed to keep doing that on accident, but Stella didn't seem to mind all that much.

He introduced us and I saw Paul give Reese the normal good luck kiss before she went out and I was suddenly jealous. I beat the crap out of my drum set that night. There are up sides to playing the drum in a band.

**Annie's POV:**

I saw Stella and Maddi hurrying to our dressing room, Maddi looking as if she might cry. Stella was close behind her until George stopped her and asked her if she'd seen John. I didn't here her answer because Ringo walked up and stole my attention. We spoke for a few minutes before I saw George and John arguing about something, but John looked really upset, and George looked mad. I frowned and saw Orion was about to go into our dressing room. I quickly cut him off because I was pretty sure he'd die if he saw the stat Maddi was in when we're about to go on stage in front of a bunch of people.

I went in and told them we better get going, and Maddi started to look panicky. She and Stella made her look presentable before George came to get us. He went out with Stella and before I knew it we were on stage performing. We played our normal set, and when we were finished we all went backstage while the boys filed onto the stage. I kissed Ringo's cheek before he could get all the way on the stage and he grinned as he went. I saw John try and get Maddi's attention, but she pretended he wasn't there, which I thought was strange.

We all watched the show like normal, except Maddi looked like she wanted to leave. Stella watched George like she always did, and Reese giggled at Paul, but Maddi didn't even looked at the stage. She kept her eyes on the ground the whole time. She was about to leave when George spoke into the microphone and called us out there with them.

Reese and I giggled and we grabbed our instruments quickly, and Stella grabbed Maddi and her guitar before running out and standing next to George where she always did. I stood next to Paul, and Reese stood next to John, who was trying to hide that he was clearly unhappy. We played one of the Beatles older songs together and then the boys song with us on one of our songs.

I thought it was really fun, and so did the rest of the group. Maddi danced about the stage, since Ringo was playing the drums already, and they had been sharing the same kit the whole tour.

When we finished singing and playing we all waved to the crowd, and I saw Maddi put on a fake smile as she avoided John where ever he seemed to walk to on the stage. Ringo joined everybody toward the front of the stage and put his arm around my waist as Paul spoke into the mic saying a bunch of thank yous. Stella and George did the same thing and Ringo snuck a little kiss to my cheek. I giggled at him and hoped nobody saw it.

We all bowed before going off stage and going to pack up. We did this rather quickly, and Brian ushered us together and we went toward the front of the theater we'd just performed in.

Ringo put his arm around me and we walked out first through the crowd of screaming fans. We stopped a couple times to sign a couple autographs, as did the rest, but no one noticed that Maddi wasn't walking with John until John got into the car before George and Stella, who were the last couple to get in every time. I looked at John and he looked back blankly.

"JOHN!" George shouted, startling every one in the car, "Where's Maddi!?" John suddenly looked worried.

"She said she didn't need me to protect her!" he said back looking out the window with worry clearly written on his face. He saw Maddi struggling to get through the crowds to the car. He got back out of the car and waded back into the fans and grabbed her arm quickly and jerked her into him. He put his arm over her and shoved her into the car before getting in himself.

Maddi was breathing hard, and she looked scared out of her mind. John grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked her in the eye still very worried about her.

She looked back for a second, but then she jerked away from him and sat back in her seat, looking out the window. Stella sighed and I noticed she was holding George's hand as he tenderly stroked her fingers. Another surprise for the day.

**Reese's POV:**

Paul and I watched as John and Maddi had a staring contest until Maddi yanked herself away from him and refused to look back at him. I looked at Stella questioningly and she shook her head silently at me. I nodded and bit my lip as I watched Stella put her head against George's shoulder before falling asleep.

I was glad she and George were getting along, but I felt like another problem seemed to op up as soon as the other is resolved. I sighed and Paul put his arm around me. When we got back to the hotel, we went into out room and I wanted to take a nap, but Paul seemed to want me to stay up and talk to him. I didn't want to.

"Please...?" he asked giving me a quick kiss. I sighed and then shook my head. I was not going to let a kiss change my mind. He kissed me again, but this time it was longer and I kissed him back as I put my arms around his neck. We collapsed on the bed and continued to make out until someone knocked on the door. Paul groaned and I got up and answered the door to Maddi, who was crying.

"Maddi," I said pulling her into a hug, "What's wrong?"

"John's a jerk." she sobbed. She continued to cry and I stood there unsure of what to do, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

I glanced at Paul and mouthed an apology, "Sure you can, Paul can go stay with Johnny." I heard Paul sighed and he kissed my cheek before walking out of the room. I sat Maddi down on the bed and she sobbed harder and harder every time I tried to talk to her.

I thought I was going to lose my mind if this was kept up all night.

"Ok, Maddi really." I said with a groan, "If you stop crying, we will both feel some much better." Maddi looked at me, slightly surprised by my outburst, but she shrugged it off and nodded as she wiped her face.

Maddi then, calmly, told me what happened before the show and why she was ignoring John. I nodded and tried to come up with something to say to comfort her a bit, but this was usually Stella's job.

"Mads?" I asked biting my lip, "Why didn't you go to Stella for help?"

"Because, she was pacing her floor while George sat on the bed laughing at her. She looked like she was alright with George and I didn't want to mess that up." I nodded and then Maddi yawned and crawled under the covers of the bed. I climbed in next to her and sighed. We hadn't shared a bed like this since we were kids.

She and Stella always shared a room as kids and when we'd have sleep overs I slept in Maddi's bed with her and Annie slept in Stella'a bed with her. I smiled at the memory before falling asleep.

**Stella's POV:**

I was in my room pacing the floor in front of the bed as George chuckled at me. I rolled my eyes at him, but he only got up and stopped me. He had his hands on my shoulders, and he was looking me straight in the eye.

"You really need to calm down, Stella." he said quietly. I looked at the floor and without thinking about it, I hugged him. I had my arms around his waist and I buried my face in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. He stroked my hair and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, George," I said in a muffled voice. He chuckled and pulled me to sit down on the bed with him, "I just feel so bad for Maddi."

"I know you do," George said in a low voice, "But John really does care about her. I know he was making out with that bird, but he didn't mean it."

I felt like I believed him, but I didn't know John the way he did. I suddenly realized I was sitting in his lap and we were staring at each other. George closed in suddenly, and I didn't expect him to. His lips pressed against mine, and I suddenly felt better. I found myself kissing him back. My fingers tangled in his hair and he pulled me up out of his lap and put me on the bed. I found myself leaning back against the mattress as he deepened the kiss. I was barely aware of what was going on until there was a knock on the door and I was ripped out of the daze I was put in.

George pulled back and he looked at me shyly. My face flushed as He pecked my cheek affectionately before going to answer the door. It was Paul.

"Can I stay in here? Maddi's sleeping in my room with Reese. John won't let me in and Ringo and Annie are already in bed." he asked with a sigh. George looked a bit put out by the offer, but he nodded and Paul walked into the room, "You don't mind him sleeping in here do you, Stella?"

I was still a bit dazed from our kiss, but I shook my head as George handed Paul a blanket and a pillow. Paul curled up on the floor for bed. George looked at me longingly, and I didn't really know what to think of it as I climbed under the covers of the bed, still in my stage clothes. George looked unsure of what to do with Paul in the room. I patted the spot on the bed next to me and he got in bed. He curled up in the bed and turned over onto his side to face me. I did the same and I found we were nose to nose. He looked like he wanted to kiss me again, but he was too shy to do it. A small part of me wanted him to kiss me like he had just minutes ago, so I scooted closer to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me so close that every inch of our bodies touched. I felt his breath on my face, and I watched his lips, waiting for them to touch mine. He pressed his lips to mine in a small kiss that some how meant more than the one we'd already shared. I looked up at his eyes and he looked back into mine for a minute before loosening his grip a bit. I cuddled up to him anyway. I put my arms around him the best I could and nuzzled into his chest. He sighed and I knew he was at least a tiny bit happy.

The next morning I was woken up by a pillow to the face. I groaned and tried to cuddled into George, but he was already sitting up yelling at Paul for hitting us. I looked at them and Paul had his eyebrows raised suspiciously.

"You two in love or something?" he asked with a smirk. I scowled and threw his pillow back at him as George denied anything between us, which hurt a tiny bit as I went into the bathroom and changed into fresh clothes. I came back out in a pair of jeans and One of George's t shirts I had some how acquired. I of course didn't know it was his until he frowned and told me it was. I just shrugged it off and put on my cowboy boots. I noticed Paul was gone, but as soon as I noticed this George had pushed me onto my back on the bed. I giggled girlishly as he kissed me long and hard on the lips. I put my arms around his neck as he put his hand to my hips. I pushed him back and smiled as He got up so I could get up.

"I thought you told Paul there was nothing going on between us?" I said cocking an eyebrow at him. He put his arms around my waist once I was on my feet and he nuzzled my cheek.

"I lied," he said in a whisper, "It can be a secret." I giggled and nodded before I kissed him. He smiled brilliantly at me before he pulled me out of the hotel room to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Annie's POV:**

Ringo and I woke up the next morning still oblivious to what went on between John and Maddi. We went down to the lobby to find we were the last ones to get there. We looked at everyone in the room, and I was surprised a couple of the moods some of us were in.

Maddi looked like she was being forced to stand next to John. John looked sad and his eyes were puffed and red from possibly crying the night before.

Stella was standing next to George a tiny bit closer than I ever thought I'd see them. They both looked happy and I saw George grabbed Stella's hand casually.

Reese and Paul were standing with their arms around each other like they'd never see each other again if they let go. I expected as much from them anyway.

Orion cleared his throat when we were all there and ready to go, "OK, we have a slight change of plans." he said biting his lip, "Brian and I have decided to extend the tour for a couple more months." Reese giggled excitedly; she always did like performing. Stella tried to look disappointed, but having George's hand in hers seemed to lift her mood a bit. Maddi took a deep breath and swallowed hard like she was going to burst into tears at any second.

"That's fine with me," she said, "But I want a new partner." John snapped his gaze to her, looking more hurt than I ever thought I'd see him.

"Um," Brian looked at all of us, "Well Maddi in the next places we'll be going, you'll have suites but there will only be four rooms. We'll let you eight decide who shares with who."

"No I mean I want a different person after concerts." she said close to crying again. I was confused and I frowned at her.

"Alright, um, George do you mind trading?" Brian asked, knowing he ans Stella didn't get along too well. George looked like he was going to protest but Stella let go of his hand and shoved him toward Maddi.

"He'd love to." she said as George and John traded places, like it made a difference at that very second.

"Our next stop is Canada." Orion said smiling, "We have a plane to catch so hurry up and get in the car." Everybody nodded and filed out the door. There wasn't anybody outside the hotel so George walked next to Stella again.

Orion and Brian got in the car first followed by Paul and Reese, Me and Ringo, and then John and Maddi got in, leaving no room for George and Stella. Stella looked a bit panicked until George said they would get a cab to the airport right behind us. Orion and Brian were reluctant to let them go, but they agreed. I gave George a suspicious look before he shut the door and we drove off.

**Stella's POV:**

George called us a cab, and I smiled a bit nervously as he pulled me into the car behind him. I slid over close to him and he giggled. He put his arm around me and I kissed his cheek.

"I can't sit with you on the plane, you know." I said with a sigh. George sighed back and nodded.

"I know," he said, "So you gonna share a room with me at the hotel?" I looked up at him and giggled.

"I dunno," I said, "It would look a bit weird if we volunteered to share."

"Yeah, so we can be the odd ones out again I guess." he said. I laughed and pulled him down a bit so I could kiss him. He smiled and didn't protest at all as our lips met. We kissed until we got to the hotel, when the driver cleared his throat rudely. George paid him the fee before he helped me out of the car. I looked at him and noticed he had lip gloss on his cheek a bit too late. The others had spotted us and were approaching fast.

I couldn't just wipe it off without it looking a bit strange so I gestured that it was there and his eyes widened as he turned around quickly and wiped it off. The others had arrived when he turned back around.

"Oh there you are," he said to cover up, "Um so are we going?" he asked. Brian was caught off guard by George slightly but he nodded and led us to our private plane.

Everyone was sitting with their partner on the plane when George and I were on board, so he gave me a sweet smiled before he gave me a sly kiss to the cheek before sliding into the seat next to Maddi. I blushed a bit before sitting next to John who was silent the who trip. Mostly because he was asleep, but I that didn't mean I wasn't still board. I looked around to George who was also bored looking as Maddi slept leaning against the window.

George gave me a hopeful look and I nodded before he got up and walked to the back of the plane where we were keeping our luggage. I waited a few minutes before casually getting up and following him back.

When I saw him sitting on a suitcase looking bored again I laughed. He put his finger to his lips and shushed me gently before pulling me into his lap. I giggled before he kissed me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I shushed me again and leaned back until we fell behind the suitcase into a sort of hole that the luggage surrounded. I was lying on him and he was looking up at me like it was no big deal. I giggled again and he rolled his eyes.

"You sure do giggle alot." he whispered. "We're gonna get caught if you don't be quiet!" I pursed my lips trying to keep the giggles back, but he started to laughed quietly and I couldn't help it. He kissed me again to try and keep me quiet, but it didn't work too well.

"Stella you have to be quiet!" he scolded sitting up and checking over our fortress of suitcases just in case. I pulled him back and nuzzled into his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes soaking in how it felt to be in his arms.

After that George sighed sadly and I looked up at him, "We should go back before someone figures out we've gone." I nodded and sat up before he pulled me back and gave me a long deep kiss that made me shiver. When he pulled back he smirked at me reaction.

"OK, now you can go." he whispered. I giggled and he rolled his eyes as I left. I knew my face was probably bright red, but most everyone was asleep. Annie gave me a skeptical look as I sat down and she looked around for George it seemed, but when her gaze landed on his seat he was there reading a magazine like he'd been there the whole time. I smirked, knowing he'd fooled her.

John was awake now and he looked at me for a second before remembering that he and Maddi weren't partners anymore.

"Where'd you go?" he asked. I knew he was trying not to lash out at me.

"B-Bathroom." I don't know why I stuttered, but John didn't seem to notice.

Soon the plane landed and we were on our way to the hotel. When we got there I sat down on the couch in the suite and George sat down next to me. I rolled my eyes at him for good measure and that got the suspicious glances from Annie off us for a while.

**Maddi's POV:**

I'm sure I bored George to death since he had to sit next to me the whole trip, but he stayed there until we landed I guess. He was the one who woke me up anyway.

When we got there, it was really late, and I was still tired. I saw Stella and George sit down on the couch and I brushed it off as what George was used to doing. John sat next on Stella's other side and I found I was a bit Jealous of my sister.

"OK, who's sleeping where?" Annie asked with a yawn.

"I'm sharing with Paul!" Reese said grabbing his hand. Paul chuckled and nodded. I saw John give George a pleading look, but he didn't notice it.

"John and I'll share," Ringo said giving Annie and apologetic look. She nodded and glanced at me then Stella.

"Can we share Annie?" I asked in a small voice. She looked at me and smiled before nodding.

"Sorry, Stella," she said with a smirk, "Looks like you're stuck with George again." She huffed and left the room. George looked a bit put out by it, but he didn't seem too disappointed by it.

Annie and I went on to bed, but only after Ringo got a kiss to the cheek. We shared the large bed, like we used to as kids.

The next morning I was the first one up besides John who was sitting on the couch looking sad.

"I'm sorry you know." he said as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"I know," I said, "But that doesn't mean what you did didn't hurt."

"I know," he said looking over at me, "I care about, Mads, and I'm sorry I hurt you. What can I do to fix it?"

I looked over at him and sighed, "Just give me some time." he nodded and I got up and went back into mine and Annie's room to get some clothes on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stella's POV:**

I stormed off into the room George and I were to share, and I hoped he didn't take to long to come to bed. I found that my every thought revolved around him and whether I could be close to him. I didn't mind it at all, but it was going to be hard now that Maddi traded with me.

At least I got to sleep in the same room as George. I started to change into my pajamas when the door opened. I wasn't too self conscious about it until George started staring at my half naked self. I quickly pulled my shirt over my head and covered myself before pulling on a pair of shorts on. He was already in the bed when I crawled in. He'd just taken off his pants and shirt before he climbed under the covers.

I sighed as I cuddled up to him sleepily. He put his arms around me as we fell asleep.

The next morning, we woke up late. George nuzzled my cheek, trying to get me out of bed. I giggled at him and kissed his cheek as I sat up. He put his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. He put a few kisses on my shoulder and neck before either of us said anything. We didn't really have to either because there was a pounding on our door from John and Paul.

"Wake up you two!" Paul said firmly. I heard them snicker at something John mumbled.

"Yeah, if you wanted to shag then you should have done it last night!" John said, Paul still laughing in the background.

"They can ruin anything that's good in a second." I said with a sigh. I looked up at the person hold me in his arms and he leaned down and kissed me.

"Who said it was ruined?" he muttered against my mouth. I giggled and turned around for a better kissing position, putting my arms around his neck.

When we broke apart there was another knock on the door, it wasn't John and Paul this time.

"Stella," it was Annie, "I need to talk to you." I sighed and gave George another peck before going to talk to Annie. I shut the door behind me quickly so Annie couldn't see George had slept on the bed with me.

**Annie's POV:**

Stella came out of her and George's room. I saw a glimpse of what I assumed was George on the bed before Stella shut the door.

"Hi," she said smiling at me, "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about George." I said sternly. Stella seemed to lose a bit of color to her face.

"OK, what is it?" she asked biting her lip. I pulled her out of the suite so the others wouldn't hear and took a deep breath.

"Um, What exactly is going on between you and him?" I asked. She tried to look confused but something about the way her breath caught in her throat told me there was something she wasn't telling us.

"Nothing's going on, Annie," she said, "Why?" I sighed and handed her a magazine John had brought in from the convenience store across the street.

"Turn to page 24." I mumbled. She did so and she closed her eyes. It was a picture of her and George standing in front of the first hotel they were in. They were facing each other and they were more than close enough to kiss. I looked up from the page to Stella, and anger burned in her eyes. She bursted into the door of the hotel and went into her's and George's room. I heard her yelling at him, but I didn't know what exactly was being said.

I walked back into the suite and Maddi and Reese were looking at me like I was insane.

"What?" I asked rolling my eyes at them, "She was gonna find out eventually! She deserves to know!"

"Yeah, But she and George were finally getting along!" Reese complained. I scoffed and went out of the common area of the suite into mine and Maddi's shared room.

I desperately wanted to know what Stella was saying to George, but I tried not to think about it. Had I just messed their slowly developing friendship? I didn't want to think about it.

I walked out of my room the same time George walked out of his. He had tears in his eyes and he glanced at me before he grabbed his coat and left the suite. My shoulders slumped and I sighed as Stella came out, a few tears streaming down her face. She tried to hide them, and we all knew why, but I couldn't ignore it.

"Are you alright, Stella?" I asked, no matter how much I knew she hated the question. She shot me a glare before looking around the suite.

"Where'd George go?" she asked. Reese told her he ran out, and Stella tried not to sob as she quickly grabbed her coat and moved for the door. Maddi and I grabbed her arms and pulled her back. We sat her down on the couch and gave her stern looks.

"Alright," Maddi said with her older sister authority, "We know you don't like being treated like a child, but you aren't leaving this spot until you tell us what's going on."

Stella suddenly crumbled. Tears poured down her face and Maddi and I shared a glance.

"Stella?" Reese asked, sounding a bit worried about her friend, "We didn't mean to make you cry."

"You didn't" Stella sobbed, "I made my self cry!" We all frowned at one another.

"How did you do that?" Maddi asked, losing her tome of authority.

Stella took a deep breath and wiped her face. She handed us the magazine and swallowed hard, "There was nothing going on between us when that was taken." she said, her lip trembling, "I couldn't help it when I yelled at him. We were trying to keep it a secret."

Realization dawned on all of us. She and George had been sneaking around, but for how long?

"He kissed me the night of our last show, and I really like him." she said bursting into fresh tears, "No I've messed it all up by yelling at him for a picture that was taken before anything ever happened between us."

The door to the suite opened and the boys walked in, since all but George had gone to get breakfast. They had George with them and they couldn't get what was wrong with him out. He just looked sad. He looked even more so when he saw Stella crying. He didn't care if the others knew or not. He walked over to the girls on the couch. He grabbed Stella's hand and pulled her up off the couch and into his arms.

She sobbed into his shirt and he buried his nose in her hair.

Every one was looking at them in surprise. John's mouth was hanging open, and Paul had a wide eyed expression on his face. Ringo was just grinning that his mate finally got the girl he wanted. Stella had stopped crying and George pulled her back a bit.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small whisper. George kissed the tip of her nose and she smiled.

"It's alright love." he said kissing her lips softly, forgetting that we were there in the room, staring at them.

I cleared my throat suddenly and Everyone looked at me, "Uh, anybody hungry " I asked smiling innocently. Stella laughed and She pulled George over to get some of the food the other three brought. They were still in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Maddi's POV-

I was shocked. My own sister was going out with a Beatle and she didn't even tell me! She didn't tell any if us. I wondered why George was so upset, but I figured it was because Stella had yelled at him. She could get scary at times when she got mad.

Now looking at then as George kept his arms around her trying the make her feel better I couldn't help but feel happy yet a tiny bit betrayed. Stella was always complaining about being treated like a child and then She goes and does something like this?

I shook those thoughts away, realizing that those thoughts are probably he reason she didn't want to tell anyone. Annie suggested eating and Stella giggled from George's shirt. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed before they went over to The food John, Paul, and Ringo had gone to get.

We all say around the common area of the suite eating breakfast and laughing like nothing had gone on. I didn't mind that, but I did mind that I was stuck next to John because the others all sat with their boys. I was the only one (besides John) who didn't have someone to cuddle up to. I sighed and then Stella smirked at me.

"hey guys" she said, "Can we Play Truth of Dare?"

Reese cocked an eyebrow at her, "what happened to no treating you like a child?" she asked with a giggle as Paul muzzled into her hair.

"hey I am eighteen and I think being childish is still required." Stella said. George cheered and they high fived. I laughed at them and Stella put her head back against George's chest.

"good to know..." Annie muttered.

"So are we playing or not?" John asked bouncing in his seat.

"I say YES!" Stella exclaimed. George giggled at her and he kissed the top of her head. Why did they have to be so cute together?

I rolled my eyes and started to get up, but John pulled me back down, "Oh no you don't. You are playing too." he said. My shoulders slumped and I sighed.

"Alright, Stella, you have to start," Reese said, "Since you suggested it."

Stella sighed and nodded, "OK, I pick to pick on Annie." she said. Annie groaned, she always got the worst of the dares and things, "Truth or dare my love?"

Annie sighed, "Dare." she said with a sigh. I shook my head, didn't she ever learn?

"I dare you to make out with Ringo." Stella said plainly. Annie's mouth dropped open and Ringo's eyes got wide. Stella started to examine her nails like it was no big deal as John and Paul cheered and chanted, "Do it! do it! do it!"

I giggled and Annie gave me a pleading looked. I shook my head and she whimpered. She and Ringo shared a glance.

"I change my mind, care I have truth?" she begged. Stella shook her head and gestured for Annie to move over to Ringo. By this point I've figured out that they never actually kissed before.

"Alright!" Annie said standing, "How long do we have to do this?" she asked as Ringo came and stood in front of her.

"Hmm," Stella said thinking, "45 seconds long enough you think, Georgie?" She was so evil sometimes. George laughed and nodded sending Ringo a wink.

We all watched as Annie took a deep breath and reached out to Ringo. He leaned closer to her and when their lips met Paul and John cheered again. I rolled my eyes at them as Ringo and Annie continued to kiss. Stella glanced at her watch every now and then and when it hit 45 seconds she didn't stop them. I giggled as they kept kissing long after their time was up and when Annie finally pulled away, completely out of breath she looked at her watch.

"Jeez you're evil!" she said, "You could've at least told us we could stop."

"You just looked so into it, Ann!" Reese snickered. Annie threw the remainder of her doughnut at her and stuck her tongue out at her.

"So now I get to pick on someone!" Annie exclaimed, "WOO! Ok, I choose Paul!" Paul Eyes widened and he glanced at the rest of the group.

"How many birds have you..._had_?" she couldn't seem to find a word for it, and everyone of us started to laugh. Paul blushed and John snickered.

"Paulie's embarrassed!" he said poking fun at the poor bassist.

"You didn't even ask me truth or dare!" Paul protested. Annie rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Fine fine, Truth or dare." she sighed.

Paul snickered, "DARE!" he said just to get away from the awkward question. That was were he messed up. I knew how Annie liked to play this game. She was worse than Stella. She trick you in with an embarrassing question just so she cane get you to do something ten times as embarrassing as the question. She snickered and rubbed her hands together maniacally.

Paul knew he messed up then. He groaned.

"You, Mr. McCartney have to sit on John's lap and give him compliments until the end of the game." she said. John laughed really hard at that and I scooted over so Paul could have room. He sighed and came over to John.

He shut his eyes and got in John's lap, his nose scrunched up and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Paul aren't' you forgetting something?" John asked smugly as he teasingly wrapped his arms around Paul's waist.

"Oh John you're just so handsome," Paul said rolling his eyes, "Can we go on now?" I laughed and nodded.

"Ok then I choose George." he said. George sighed and sat forward in his seat. "Truth or Dare Harrison?"

"Truth." he said simply. John rolled his eyes.

"WIMP!" he yelled. and Paul covered his ear since he'd yelled in it, "Sorry Macca."

"Alright, then George, how did you and Stella sneak around us so easily?" he asked the question everyone wanted to know.

George shrugged, "I dunno we mostly kept it in our room, and when we took that taxi to the airport, and on the plane we snuck off for a bit in the back."

"I knew it!" Annie exclaimed. "I knew you two went somewhere on the plane!" George laughed and rolled his eyes as Stella cuddled up to him when she tucked her feet up underneath herself. She wrapped her arms around his middle and he put his arm over her shoulders. I had a hard time not being jealous of my sister. She and George were cute together.

Reese's POV-

The game went on and nobody ever picked me until the very end. I was partly lad I hadn't been picked from the terrible questions being asked and the awful dares going on. Paul still had to sit in John's lap and occasionally gave him compliments that were completely ridiculous.

"OK," Ringo said, "Reese I dare you to go and kiss the boy you like the least in this room." I made a face.

"That'll give away what I think of you guys!" I protested. Ringo shrugged and I stood up. I walked over to where John and Paul were still sitting and I leaned over and pressed my lips to John's. When I pulled back he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm your least favorite out of all the guys in this room!?" he asked. I laughed and shrugged. John dumped Paul in the floor and stormed out of the room. Paul laughed and crawled over to me. He gave me a peck and I pulled myself into his lap.

"Is the game over?" Stella asked sounding sad. Paul nodded and I leaned back against his chest. Stella made a face before getting up out of George's arms and going into her room. George watched her go and bit his lip. We all laughed at him.

"She'll be fine in the other room with out you, Geo." Maddi snickered. I giggled and George shot her a glare.

"I know that." he said, "I'm not aloud to look at her anymore?" We all laughed again, including George. When Stella came back she sat down right onto top of George and he grunted.

"Jeez, at least warn me next time, love." he said moving her into a better position so her elbow wasn't in his gut. I giggled and noticed Stella was reading the magazine we found her and George in that morning. She looked to be reading the article and George was reading over her shoulder with wide eyes.

When Stella finished the article she looked at George with her eyes wide.

"You said that!?" she asked. He scrunched up his nose.

"Yeah but it's not what I meant!" he said quickly, "It was the first interview we had and you didn't go and people asked about you!"

"So you told them that!?" she asked getting up out of his lap.

"Stella I didn't mean it like that! You know what happened that night!" He said pleadingly, "The reporter asked why you weren't feeling well and I said because you didn't get much sleep the night before! That's it I swear!" Stella sighed and tossed the magazine on the table as John came back into the room.

"Why's she yelling...again?" He asked rolling his eyes. Maddi giggled and shook her head.

"Stella thinks I told a reporter we slept together." George said running his hand over his face and through his hair.

"From that interview before our first show." Maddi added, "He's right Stella. He didn't mean that at all." Stella took a deep breath and sat back down on the couch next to George.

This day is so weird.


	9. Chapter 9

Stella's POV-

So the days went on and so did the tour and before we knew it was over again. I was a bit disappointed but George said we'd still see each other. As we all packed up in our hotel suite, George pulled me off to the side.

"Can we go out?" he asked biting his lip, "Just the two of us I mean?" I looked at him, unsure. We'd managed to keep our relationship on the down low after that segment in the magazine, and now one suspected anything, so I didn't really wanna risk it.

He gave me a pleading look, "I just wanna go for walk, Stell!" he took my hand and poked his lip out at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You can go on a walk if you want to George." I said taking my hand from his and putting more of my clothes in my bag.

"Aw, Stella!" George groaned, "I wanna go with you! It's nice and warm out and the most we'll do is hold hands!"

I sighed and bit my lip. He took my hand and pulled me around into him. He kissed my cheek, "I'll only go if you go with me." he said softly. I shivered and rolled my eyes again.

"Fine, just let me finish, alright?" he smiled and nodded before walking out of the room to go and do somemore of his own packing. Brian and Orion had said we weren't aloud to share a room anymore. He now shared with Paul and I shared with Reese. They'd been separated after being caught getting a _little _too cozy with one another.

I finished packing up all my clothes and changed into clothes that weren't my pajamas before going into Paul and George's room._  
_

He was on his bed looking up at the ceiling while Paul blabbered on about a song he'd been trying to write, but couldn't seem to find the write words.

"Georgie," I sang near his ear. He started and looked over at me with a sideways grin. I kissed him and he sat up. He took my hand and Paul made a face at us.

"We're going on a walk." I said simply before we walked out of their room and out the main door to the suite. We walked all the way down to the lobby and out the front door.

The fans weren't at the door anymore. I thought maybe they thought we'd already left. George and I didn't mind at all. We walked down the street holding hands, and I thought maybe I didn't mind if anyone caught us. I leaned my head against George's arm and sighed.

He looked down at me and grinned, "What's got you so happy?" he giggled. I looked up at him and shrugged.

"I dunno, I find that I've got a brilliant boyfriend." I shrugged again and he laughed.

"So who're you seeing behind my back?" He asked as we stopped. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled. I smiled back.

"It's Ringo," I laughed, "Don't tell Annie." I whispered before he leaned down and kissed me sweetly. I kissed him back when there was a snap of a camera and a tap on George's shoulder.

He pulled back and looked at who ever it was in annoyance.

It was a short woman with blonde hair and a pad of paper.

"So how long have you to been together?" she asked excitedly. George rolled his eyes.

"We aren't" he said. The woman frowned.

"But we saw you kissing." she stammered.

"No you didn't," George said, obviously confusing the chick.

"We got a photo." she said frowning.

"And if you release that photo you and what ever magazine you work for will be in big trouble." he threatened. The woman nodded and walked away quickly.

I bit my lip and looked at George as he turned back to me.

"You didn't have to do that?" I said before kissing him again. He shrugged and we started to walk again. When we got back to the hotel Orion and Brian were waiting for us.

"Now since you two are finally here," Brian said, "This is obviously the end of the tour." Half of us cheered and half of us groaned.

"Do you all like each other that much?" Orion asked, "Jeez when I brought you here you all hated each other."

"Still hasn't changed." Maddi muttered as she casually looked at her nails. I knew she and John never really made up.

"Well good news then," Brian said ignoring Maddi's comment, "You all get to spend a few more month together."

"On another tour?" I asked worriedly, "Jeez, guys we do need to sleep sometime!"

"We know and it doesn't happen until a few more weeks." Brian said, "First of all you're all gonna take a break and go on whatever vacation you like. Then after that's over, You're all gonna be in a movie together."

All our mouths dropped open.

"What?" Maddi asked, "That's bloody brilliant!" We all cheered and laughed for a few minutes before we were ushered onto a plane heading back home.

Annie's POV:

When we all got off the plane we all went to our houses. Maddi and I shared a place and Stella and Reese shared a place nearby.

When Maddi and I got inside our flat she cheered and started jumping on the couch. We hadn't been home in a while, and she was excited.

"Woo, Ann! I can sleep in my own bed!" she yelled as I walked into the kitchen and went through the fridge. It was mostly out of date stuff.

"Looks like pizza for dinner!" I called back. Maddi cheered again and said something about a slumber party before picking up the phone. I laughed at her and found a package of red Kool-aid and fixed that to drink.

When I came back into the living room to find Maddi pouting.

"Stella and Reese don't wanna come over." she said rolling her lip out.

"Well they probably want to sleep in their beds too." I rolled my eyes and she groaned. She stole my glass of Kool-aid and smirked.

"You're so mean." she stated before taking a sip of my drink.

I'm mean!?" I laughed, "You're the one who stole my cup!" She stuck her tongue out at me and continued to drink my Kool-aid.

Reese's POV-

Stella and I went back to our little flat and Stella flopped on the couch, "So what're we gonna do tonight?" she asked just as the phone rang. She answered it and made a face.

"Are you out of your mind!? NO way!" she said before hanging up the phone. I laughed and knew it was Maddi. She wouldn't dare hang up on anyone but her own sister.

"So, are you gonna tell me what you and George did while you shared a room?" I asked teasingly. Stella frowned at me and I laughed, "You know...what you _did_?" her eyes got wide and she blushed.

"There was none of that!" she squealed, throwing a pillow from the couch at me, "I am still a virgin and plan to stay that way for a while."

I made a face at her, "Why are you and Maddi so freaked out about sex?" I laughed.

"Because it's bad!" she screamed as she walked into the kitchen. I laughed and followed her.

"It's not bad." I rolled my eyes, "It's actually quite good if you know what I mean." I smirked at her reaction.

"You forget my dearest Reese that Maddi and I grew up in a very strict Presbyterian christian home." Stella wagged her finger at me, "It's immoral to sleep with someone before you're married, and I happen to believe that, and so does Maddi."

"You do realize your boyfriend probably doesn't believe that and he's probably looking forward to sleeping together?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her.

She sighed and looked at the counter, "I know that, but just because he might want to doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with him."

"How many girls do you think he's shagged?" I asked, just to try and get a rise out of her. She kept her eyes on the counter, and I could almost hear the gears in her head ticking. She shuttered suddenly and looked up at me.

"OK, that's not very fair considering you're with Paul. He's probably had ten times more sex than George." She said. I made a face at her and she giggled.

"Can we change the subject now?" I asked. She laughed and looked in the refrigerator.

"OK, do you want to go to the grocery store with me?" she asked looked up from the empty fridge. I smirked and nodded before we both grabbed out coats and walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**HI! Thanks a bunch for the reviews and such! So Gemma in this chapter is Mrandmrsgharrison. She PMed me and asked for a cameo, so you guys feel free to tell me if you want a part!**

**Stella's POV-**

Well Reese and I went to the store to get some groceries since we didn't have any. We were walking down the aisle with all the canned goods looking for certain types of beans for the taco soup I liked to make.

"So do you seriously think you'll be able to get George to wait to sleep together?" Reese asked, bringing up the topic I was trying to forget.

I picked up a can of chickpeas and put them in the cart, "Can we not talk about this here?" I asked sighing.

"Oh come on!" Reese said, "He's a Beatle! You can't really expect him to actually wait." The way she was talking kind of scared me a little.

"So you're saying if I didn't sleep with him then he'd dump me?" I gave her a bored expression and she sighed.

"No, but he might go for getting what he wanted somewhere else." she said.

"Reese, I don't have to sleep with someone just to get them to stick around." I rolled my eyes. Reese just sighed and dropped the subject.

We finished our shopping and went to check out. Reese was driving the cart and slammed right into someone else.

"Oh Jeez!" I said loudly, "I'm so sorry about that! My friend can't seem to watch where she going!" Reese gave me a pout and I rolled my eyes and helped the girl she'd knocked over up.

"No it's OK." she said before looking up at me, "Oh, Hey Stella!"

I looked at her better. She had brown hair that fell in waves down to her shoulder blades and she had blue eyes. She seemed happy even though she was thrown to the ground my Reese.

"Oh My gosh!" I squealed, "Hey Gemma!" I yelled. I helped her up finally and she hugged me.

"It's been a while." she said smiling. I nodded and Reese looked very confused.

"Uh, Stell?" she said, "Who's this?" I looked at Reese and giggled.

"Oh this is Gemma. She was one of the girls I went to school with." I said grinning, "We did alot of art project together, remember?"

Reese nodded, "Is that when you accidentally painted your dog purple?" she asked. Gemma laughed.

"Yeah, but it wasn't really an accident." she said. I giggled and we started walking to the check out.

"So I heard you guys are making it big." Gemma said linking her arm with mine. I shrugged.

"I guess, We just got off a tour with the Beatles." I said. Gemma laughed.

"And how is that not big?" she asked, "You got to meet the biggest pop band in the world."

I rolled my eyes and she slapped my shoulder, "Don't pretend to hate them. I know you love George." She said. I blushed. She was the only one I really told that I secretly liked them a tiny bit. Reese scoffed.

"Yeah, but she won't sleep with him." she said as they started to pay for their groceries. I made a face at her.

"I never said I wouldn't ever." I rolled my eyes, "I just said not until marriage." Gemma giggled.

"Good plan." she said, "Hey listen I have to go, but maybe we can get together sometime and catch up some more."

I nodded, "Yeah that sounds fun." I grinned and Gemma walked off. Reese shook her head at me and I rolled my eyes.

"What I'm not aloud to have friends outside of you guys?" I asked, Reese laughed and we left the store for home.

**Brian's POV-**

"Alright boys." I said trying to get all the Beatles together. "You are free to go home. You'll be meeting back here with the girls in two weeks" All the boys nodded and walked in their own directions. George and Paul went off together and John and Ringo went off in the other direction.

**Maddi's POV-**

I was lounging on the couch being bored while Annie was in the kitchen drawing some picture at the table. I groaned loudly just before the doorbell rang.

"If you're so bored then why don't you answer the door?" Annie yelled. I shook my head.

"NO that's your job! You're older!" I yelled back. she huffed and got up from what she was doing.

I heard the door open then shut and then a couple of extra voices.

"Maddi, Ringo and John're here." Annie said leading the two into our living room.

"Oh great they know where we live now." I muttered. Annie slapped my foot, which was hanging over the back of the couch.

"You quit!" She scolded, "Be nice."

"Am I at least aloud to kick John out?" I asked trying to give him a playful look to show I didn't mean it really.

"No you can't." Annie sighed, "C'mon Ringo, You can come in the kitchen and help me with dinner." Ringo nodded and followed er.

"What do you mean help?" I hollered after her, "You said we were ordering pizza!" She waved her hand at me and John laughed as he walked around the couch. He continued to laugh when he found me lying upside down on the couch.

"What're you laughing at Lennon?" I asked making a face at him. He sat down on the couch next to me and pulled me upright.

"I dunno, but I thought it was a pretty girl until she asked to kick me out." he said. I bit my lip.

"I didn't mean that." I said quietly. I looked at my hands and bit my lip.

"Well now we've both done something we didn't mean," he said. He pulled on my hand and I was suddenly kissing him. I had told him to let me think about a few things before I forgave him, but I'd really forgiven him along time ago. I'd been wanting him to kiss me for a while. I seemed to surprise him when I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

When he pulled back He grinned, "Why didn't I try that earlier?" he muttered. I laughed and put my head against his shoulder.

"I dunno." I muttered. The doorbell rang again and Annie yelled for me to get it an I answered with the say thing as before and she huffed again.

John laughed, "You don't like answering the door then?" he asked brushing my hair back out of my face. I shrugged.

"No it's just this thing that happened when we moved in. Annie never let me answer the door and said it was because she was older, so I make her answer the door now." John giggled.

"So where do the other two live?" he asked noticing Stella and Reese weren't around.

"They live together somewhere near the middle of town." I shrugged, "Stella didn't want to live with me because she's lived with me her whole life, so she and Reese went off to live together."

JOhn nodded as Annie came in with two large pizza boxes.

"FOOD!" I yelled hopping off the couch.

Annie gave me and John a funny look and grinned, "YOu two finally work out your problems?"

John smiled and nodded, "I guess you could say that."

**Reese's POV-**

Stella and I were talking about sex again. This time it was while we were making dinner. I just couldn't drop this subject for some reason. I couldn't understand why Stella didn't want to sleep with George. No matter how many times she said why, I still didn't get it.

The doorbell rang while I was speaking. We both walked to the door.

"But what if he leaves you because you won't shag with him?" I asked.

"George wouldn't do that," Stella said as I reached for the knob.

"How do you know George wouldn't do that?" I opened the door to see Paul and George. GEorge frowned.

"George wouldn't do what?" He asked stepping into the house and kissing Stella's cheek. She blushed and shook her head.

"Noth-"

"She says she doesn't want t have sex until she's married." I interrupted obnoxiously. George's eyes got wide suddenly and he looked at Stella.

"Um," he said awkwardly, "OK then." he walked off into the other room. Stella gave me a glare and Paul giggled.

"You freaked him out!" She whisper yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"He was gonna find out anyway." I shrugged.

"Yeah, but there are better times to talk about that." Stella said as Paul started to walk off.

"So? Why not get it over with as soon as poss-"

"Stella?" George called from what sounded like the kitchen. Stella looked at the floor.

"Yeah?" she called back, still glaring at me.

"Can we talk?"

Stella sighed and shoved my arm before walking into the kitchen to George.

Paul and I stood at the door and listened the best we could.

**Stella's POV-**

I walked into the kitchen, thinking George was gonna dump me because of what Maddi said. I saw him leaning against the counter looking a little uncomfortable.

"What is it?" I asked without looking at him. I walked over to the stove and stirred the soup I was making for dinner.

"Um, so Reese-"

"George do we have to talk about this now?" I asked biting my lip. George looked a little confused that I cut him off.

"No," He said gently, "I just wanna know why she said that."

"Because that's what she keeps talking about." I rolled my eyes, "She asked me about it earlier when we got back, and now she won't drop it."

"But you don't want to?" he asked frowning.

"No, I do, just," I stopped, unsure what to say.

"Not until you're married?" he asked slowly. I looked at the ground and he sighed.

"Are you gonna dump me?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes. George looked up at me suddenly and walked over to me.

"No!" he said pulling me closer to him, "I would never do that! Not just because you don't want to sleep with me."

"George, I do," I said, "Just not anytime soon!" He shook his head and chuckled.

"Whatever." he said, "I'm still not dumping you." He kissed me and grinned.

I grinned back and he kissed me again before Reese and Paul suddenly crashed through the door.

"So you aren't gonna dump her?" Paul asked. George cocked an eyebrow at him, "Because you always said you'de never stay with a girl unless you could-"

"Paul!" George yelled, "Just stop! Stella's different." Paul cocked and eyebrow at Reese.

"Uh, I'm all for premarital sex if anyone cares." She said. Paul wiggled his eyebrows and dragged Reese out of the kitchen. George scrunched his nose up.

"Yeah I don't really want to know what their going to do." He said. I shrugged and finished dinner. George and I ate alone for a while until Reese and Paul came back, hair tossed and clothes put on crooked.

"Have fun?" George asked cheekily.

Paul nodded and Reese giggled before they ate dinner too. I rolled my eyes and I went into my bedroom, George followed me and shut the door.

My mind went into a fuzzy state and all I could think was Uh-oh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stella's POV-**

My brain went a little fuzzy as I'd heard the lock click on the door. George walked up to me and kissed me. I started to kiss him back until he pushed me over to my bed. I shoved him away and shook my head.

"No George," I said firmly. He looked puzzled and bent down for another kiss.

"No what?" he mumbled pressing little kisses on my neck. I pushed him back again.

"George stop it." I said, feeling like crying. He said it was OK. I knew I'd have to do this with him eventually, but not right after we talked about it, "I told you I did want to-"

"I know you did!" he said slightly louder than me. He kissed me again, "Why're you freaking out because I want to kiss you?" I lowered my gaze and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry George, I just...I'm scared and-"

"I know, Stella." he said kissing me gently, "But I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to." he said seriously, "I'm not gonna force you into anything." I nodded and kissed his cheek. I nodded and sighed.

He moved to the pillows. He leaned over me and kissed me. I kissed him back until I had a thought, "How come you locked the door?" I asked. His gaze lowered from my face and he he bit his lip. I huffed and got up off the bed before storming out of my bedroom.

I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, and crossed my arms over my chest. Paul and Reese were slightly startled form making out.

"What happened?" Reese asked pushing Paul away. I gritted my teeth to try and keep the tears from falling.

"Nothing," I choked out, standing up again, "I'm going for a walk." I walked toward the door as George came into the room.

"Stella wait!" he called after me. I ignored him as I shut the door and started walking quickly down the street. I didn't want to talk to him. Not after that. I wanted to run away and hide. I could hear him running after me, but I didn't stop until he took my arm and turned me around roughly. I realized it wasn't George.

"Hey there little girlie, what're you doin' out here all alone this late in the evening?" he asked giving me a very thorough once over. I gulped and tried to free myself from his tight grip, but his hand only tightened around my arm. I yelped in pain before he pulled me over to the side. We were in an alley now and I realized I was sobbing.

"No, please you have to let me go!" I cried. He didn't listen, but he seemed to recognize me.

"Hey you're one of them famous birds in that band that hangs out with the Beatles." he said, "This will definitely be fun now." He pulled at my shirt and I screamed loudly, but he slapped me and covered my mouth.

I squirmed in his tight hold and tried to get free, but he had evidently done this before. I cried loudly as his hand moved over places I didn't even like George touching. I tried to scream again, but he hit me hard before I could.

"Hey!" A faintly familiar voice yelled, "Let her go!" I was hit hard in the head and blacked out after that.

MADDI'S POV-

I giggled at John. He was making stupid faces just to see how much I'd laugh at him. I shoved his shoulder, "Stop! I can't breathe!" I panted holding my gut. He giggled and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me and I sighed as I kissed him back. I smiled at him when he pulled back and he kisses me again as the phone rang. I got up, JOhn still holding onto me, and pulled apart from John to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked as John planted kisses on my neck.

"Maddi?" It was George, and he sounded pretty upset, "You need to get over here."

I frowned and pushed John off, "Where?" I asked trying to hold John off while I spoke. He gave an impatient groan.

"Stella and Reese's house." he said sounding on the verge of tears, "It's Stella, something's happened to her."

"OK," I said trying to calm him down a little, "It's OK George, I'll be there soon." John gave me a funny look and I sighed.

"Something wrong?" he asked slowly. I nodded and grabbed my purse.

"Something happened to Stella." I said walking toward the door, "Annie I'm going to Stella's!" I yelled in the direction of her bedroom where she and Ringo were.

"M'kay!" she called back.

"What happened to her?" John asked worriedly. I shrugged.

"I don't know, George didn't tell me, but he sounded pretty torn up." I said. John nodded and grabbed his coat.

"I'll drive you." He said giving me a smile. I smiled back and we hurried out to the car. When we got to Stella and Reese's house we hurried in and found Stella unconscious on the couch. George sat in the armchair looking extremely worried.

"George," I said staring at Stella, "What happened?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, we got into a fight sort of and she ran out. I was going to go after her, but Reese said she'd come back when she was ready to talk to me again. About fifteen minutes later Orion comes in carrying her unconscious and he has yet to say anything." George rambled out quickly. We all looked at the band manager and I was nearly in tears.

"Orion what happened to her?" I asked as John rubbed my shoulder gently.

"I don't know for sure." He said, "I was walking home and I heard a girl scream, so I went to see what was going on. I found this guy was attacking her, so I pulled him off of her. I never even thought it'd be Stella." I bit my lip and sat down.

"How'd she get knocked out?" John asked frowning.

"He hit her in the back of the head real hard." Orion said slowly, "I carried her back her and then George called you." I nodded and bit my lip as Stella stirred. She groaned and put her hand on her head before she even opened her eyes.

"George?" she asked looking at him. He took her hand quickly and knelt down beside the couch.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." he said suddenly sobbing. I'd never seen anyone do that other than in books or in the movies.

"George, what happened?" she asked slowly, trying to sit up.

"You were attacked, love," he said swallowing hard, "But Orion got to you before anything could happen to you." Stella glanced around the room and saw Orion standing in the corner. He gave her a small smile and she looked back to George. She wiped his face and shook her head at him.

"Calm down will you?" she chuckled.

"No Stella, I almost lost you because I was being stupid!" he protested. Sh kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"I'm OK," she said gently.

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, my head hurts like mad, but other than that I'm fine." she said. I knew she was faking the 'I'm fine' thing. She was startled easily sometimes and she didn't forget things like this even if they didn't happen to her.

George nodded and kissed her quickly, "I'm gonna stay here tonight OK?" he asked. She nodded and yawned suddenly.

"C'mon, let's let Stella get some sleep." Orion said, "Maddi you go on home and John you too." We nodded and headed back to his car with Paul kissing Reese goodbye before following behind us.

John drove me back to my house and I kissed him for a long time in his car before I said goodbye to him and got out.

ANNIE'S POV-

"Annie I'm going to Stella's!" Maddi called interrupting the kiss RIngo was about to give me.

"M'kay!" I called back rolling my eyes, not really caring. Ringo and I hadn't kissed since that game of truth of dare. We hadn't talked about it and he hadn't made any moves to kiss me until now.

He awkwardly looked down at his hands and sighed, "You know, Annie, I really like you and I think we should talk about that kiss." he said biting his lip nervously. I nodded.

"M'kay," I said waiting for him to start of with something.

"Well I know that it was just a game and it didn't mean anything to you, but it did mean something to me." Ringo said.

I nodded again, "M'kay." I said sitting up so I could look him in the eye.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do it again you to..."

"M'kay." I said smiling widely. Ringo huffed suddenly.

"Will you stop saying that?" he asked. I hadn't realized I'd been saying it so much, but I couldn't stop my self one last time.

"M'kay." I said giggling through it. He giggled too and suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"So anyway," he went on, "I think you're really gear and I was wondering if you'd let me kiss you again?"

I giggled and nodded. He smiled and lean closer. He kissed me rather passionately and I ran my fingers through his hair as I kissed him back. There we were sitting on my bed making out just because he thinks I'm gear.

We pulled apart after we remembered oxygen was necessary to survive. He grinned at me as we both tried to catch our breath.

"Ringo?" I said after a while of silence. He answered with a hum, "That kiss from the game? It meant a lot to me you know? And I think you're pretty gear too."

He grinned at me and kissed me again, "Then be my girl?" he asked smiling widely. I giggled and kissed him.

"Sure I will Ringo!" I said. He wrapped his arms tight around me as the front door opened and shut. Maddi must have been home.

"I better get home." Ringo said. I nodded and saw him out with another kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded and he left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, don't get your hopes up just yet. I'm only updating this because a few people asked me to. I'll probably do it again sometime soon, but don't count on it until after "Betrothed" is finished.**

Reese's POV-

It had been about an hour after George helped get Stella into bed, and I was in the kitchen making tea for myself. I was never one to go to bed until really late. George walked in and I handed him a cup of tea before pulling myself up on the counter. I took a sip of my own tea as we glanced at each other.

It suddenly became rather awkward.

"So," he said leaning back against the counter across from me.

I nodded, "So," I responded, not really helping the awkwardness. It was quiet for a few minutes with only the sounds of our slurps and the outside noise of crickets and London traffic.

"Stella's gonna be fine you know that right?" I asked him, noticing how worried he looked. He looked up at me quickly and shook his head.

"I just feel so stupid," he said putting his mug on the counter next to him, "It's all my fault that happened to her."

"No it's not George," I said gently. I set my cup down and gave him the most convincing smile I could. He wasn't buying.

"Yes it is!" he said quickly, "She got upset because I was being stupid and she ran out. It's because of me she was outside with that guy."

I was about to tell him to stop blaming himself when a scream rang out from Stella's bedroom. George turned a bit white before hurrying into her room. I followed quickly at his heels.

Stella was sitting bolt right up in her bed. She looked rather frightened and I knew instantly that she'd had a nightmare. She was sobbing into George's shoulder, and he held her tight as he tried to calm her down a bit.

"It's OK, Stel," he whisper to her. I knew this wasn't going to end anytime soon. She was rather fragile when you got close enough to her.

From far away she was a tough 18 year old girl who was constantly trying to convince you that she was mature and capable of handling anything, but once you got closer you realized that she was an 18 year old girl who tried to convince everyone that she was fine when she really wasn't. That she was trying too hard to stay with the crowd even though the crowd would never leave her behind in the first place.

George seemed to know that. He'd obviously used that to get closer to her, promising to help her and to never leave her no matter what she did.

My train of thought went over a cliff when I noticed George lying Stella back down in her bed and pulling the covers back over her.

"Will you please stay in here?" she asked, in a small frightened voice. George nodded and kissed her forehead. He laid down next to her and he watched her as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. George looked at me and I nodded before walking out of the room and shutting the door gently behind me.

I went into my room and shut the door behind me. I didn't bother with pajamas. I just took off my jeans and got into bed.

The next morning I woke up to the phone ringing. I got up and found it was a frantic Annie I was speaking to. She was worried out of her mind about Stella and I could barely understand what she was saying. I barely got any word in before I heard her say something about coming over and then I heard the dial tone. I put the receiver down as George trudged out of Stella's bedroom. His hair was all over the place and his clothes were wrinkled. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, only making it stick up more.

"Morning, Geo," I yawned and he grumbled a response. He wasn't much of a morning person. He walked into the kitchen and I heard him banging around in there as the front door opened and Annie hurried in.

"Where is she?" she asked grabbing me by both arms, "Is she alright!?"

"Annie," Maddi said trudging in behind her, "Will you please take a chill pill?" She plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes.

Maddi wasn't a morning person either. Stella was however, and at that very second she came out of her room dressed and ready for the day like nothing ever happened the night before. I was ready for it, but Annie's eye widened.

Maddi was used to it, and knew it was gonna happen since they grew up together. Stella walked into the kitchen with a smile at Annie as she passed.

Annie pulled me with her as she followed behind her. George was sleepily sitting on the counter drinking coffee when she strolled in. He cocked an eyebrow at her as she walked up to him. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him before fixing herself a bowl of cereal.

With her back turned on us she sighed, "Will you guys please stop staring at me?" she asked in a small injured voice. George turned his gaze quickly and Annie walked over to her.

"Stella are you alright?" she asked, her brow crinkling with her worried frown. Stella gave her a funny look.

"Sure I'm fine," she said shrugging, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were attacked last night?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at her. She shrugged and George's mouth dropped open.

"So? That was last night." she shrugged and fixed herself a cup of coffee. Maddi huffed as she entered the room.

"She's not going to budge, guys," she said, "Just leave her alone. She'll crack within the next week or so." George looked at her, unsure of what to do. She just shrugged at him and he touched Stella's shoulder. She jumped violently, and turned around to face George with a slight look of horror in her eyes.

"Sorry, love," he said gently, "I was just...Listen I have to go home for a bit. I'll call you later." Stella nodded and he kissed her gently before walking out of the kitchen and out of the house.

Stella's Pov-

I quickly ate my breakfast, trying to forget the worried glances I was getting from my friends. I was determined to keep the fact that I was scared out of my mind and slightly broken from them. They'd only make it worse by babying me. I was also determined that I wasn't going to break down within the next week like Maddi said. I'd tried so hard to do this as a kid, and I never succeeded.

George had startled me before he left, and that didn't really help with what I was trying to prove, but I brushed it off quickly.

As I watched George walk away, I could feel my heart screaming at him to come back. The part of me that was wanting to go and hide forever wanted him to come back and keep me safe, but the other part of me, the stubborn part was pushing him away. I knew I shouldn't push him away. I knew how I felt about him, but I didn't want him or the others to think of me as a child.

"You know I think I'd still be in bed if I was attacked like you were," Maddi said nodding. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to show me that it was OK to hide for a while, that it was OK to feel scared.

"Yeah?" I asked without looking up, "Well, I'm not you am I?" I took a deep breath. It was hard to keep my voice from shaking.

"Stella," Annie said, tears in her eyes, "Are you sure you're alright?" she was my closest friend out of all of them. I knew she was worried about me, but I couldn't back out now.

"I'm fine, Annie," I said giving a smile, "See?"

She gulped and looked at her feet. Maddi sighed agitatedly and rolled her eyes. Reese was just standing in the corner. She looked like she was trying to decide to play along or not.

"So, George was pretty worried about you last night," Maddi said. I sighed.

"Can we please stop talking about me?" I huffed, "Annie, what about you? Is there anything going on with you?" She looked up and bit her lip.

"Ringo asked me to be his girl." she said nervously. I cheered and Maddi looked a bit proud. Reese looked happy for her, but said nothing.

"Well it took him long enough," Maddi said giggling, "When did he do that?"

"When you and John came over here last night." she said, blushing a bit. I giggled.

"You guys are really cute together." I told her standing up and putting my empty cereal bowl in the sink. She grinned.

"You really think so?" I nodded and clapped her on the shoulder before I left the room. I didn't know what I was going to do now. I didn't dare go out alone. I wasn't ready for that just yet. I would never ask one of the girls to come with me either. Then they'd know I was trying to cover my feelings.

I sighed and sat on the couch as Reese and Annie grabbed their coats.

"We're going out for a bit." Reese spoke up. I nodded and waved, "Maddi's staying here for a bit."

"She doesn't have to," I said, more than relieved I wouldn't be left alone.

"She says she wants to spend so quality time with you." Annie said before she and Reese walked out. Quality time in Maddi's language was never a good thing. I knew I as in for it when she came storming into the room and giving me her older sister glare.

"Why do you always do this!?" She asked loudly, "You scared poor George to death and now your acting like a child trying to pretend nothing happened! Stella you know better than that!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Maddi's POV**

"You know better than that!" I yelled at my stupid little sister who was acting childish. She just glared at me.

"Well maybe I'm really fine and you people are overreacting!" she retorted as she went toward her bedroom. I gritted my teeth angrily. She always did this. Everytime! Something happened to her and then she's scared out of her mind, but she doesn't tell anyone until she's in serious trouble.

"Fine!" I yelled, "Be miserable! I don't care!" I said before grabbing my jacket and leaving. I glanced back at her and saw she was white as a sheet. She was scared to be alone, and I didn't feel even a little bad for her.

I left her house and walked to my car. I got in and left, not really sure where I was going. I took a few minutes not really caring where I ended up. I finally stopped in front of a line of houses. I leaned back in my seat and I wished I knew where John lived.

No sooner had that thought entered my mind did John Lennon walk out of a flat toward my car. He tapped on my window and I laughed.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked smirking, "You look pissed."

"I am," I said with a huff, "My stupid sister's being a child. I was trying get her to quit pretending she was fine, but she just infuriated me even more than I already was, so here I am."

"Did you know I lived here?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"No, I was just thinking how much I wanted to know where you lived and then you walked out of your house." I said with a light chuckle. John walked around my car and got in the passenger side and threw himself in the car with me.

"Where're we going then?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno," I sighed and started my car, "Where do you wanna go?" John thought for a while before he took my hand and laced our fingers together.

"I dunno," he said, "Let's go to...the park," he let out the first place that came to mind and I laughed before I drove us to the park.

When we got there, John pulled me along acting like a child as he pointed out things and got excited over squirrels and chipmunks.

"You are insane!" I said after he'd let go of my hand to chase a squirrel up a tree, "I swear!"

"You're the girl who puts up with me," he said with a smirk as he took my hand again, "And you do it by choice! The others are doing it because the have to by now! Maddi! Do you understand this? I am insane and the lads have to deal with me if they want their music to be heard!"

I was laughing so hard at this point, I could barely understand what he was saying, "They chose to deal with you John. Trust me, by now they could make music on their own and they'd be fine." I said laughing still.

John made a face and shook his head, "Nope, they couldn't do it," he said sliding his arm around my waist, "Not without me anyway." I laughed and rolled my eyes as we came across a playground. I grinned and ran to the swing set.

"Push me, Johnny boy!" I said sitting down on a swing. John rolled his eyes and got behind me. He pushed me and I giggled.

"I can't believe I'm pushing my girlfriend on a swingset like a child." John said. I laughed.

"And what's so bad about it?" I asked standing up and turning around to face him. He put his hands on my hips and I slid my arms over his shoulders. he kissed me and I giggled at him.

"Nothing's bad about it," he said with a smirk. He kissed me again and I put my head on his shoulder.

**Annie's POV-**

Reese and I went to the shops and walked around for a bit. I was trying hard not to think about poor Stella and what happened to her, while we walked into various shops and places.

"SO," Reese said, pulling me from my thoughts, "How did Ringo ask you to be his girlfriend?"

I shrugged, "It wasn't anything huge." I said, "He just asked."

Reese was always the one out of our group that liked details on things that go on. Especially boys. I sighed and bit my lip.

"Can we go home, Reese?" I asked suddenly, "I just don't feel like shopping. I know Maddi's probably yelling at Poor Stella for being so closed up, and I don't feel right pretending everything's alright."

"I agree," Reese said sadly. She and I got back into her car and drove back to her house. Maddi's car was gone, and we weren't sure if Maddi left with Stella or not.

We went inside and found Stella on the couch looking a bit frightened.

"Hi," Reese said, scaring Stella so much she screamed a little.

She blushed and clutched her hand to her chest, "Sorry, Maddi left a while ago and it was really quiet." she said gently. I sat down next to her and smiled. She only sighed and put her head on my shoulder.

"Are you OK?" Reese asked, "Really OK. I don't wanna hear this shit about everything being alright because you think we'll baby you or something."

Stella sighed and sat up. She put her hands over her face and looked to be thinking, "I don't know how to feel about this." she said quietly, "I just want to get over it."

"Then tell what we can to do help you," I said gently, but pleadingly.

"I don't know," Stella shrugged. Se sighed and got up and went to her room, "I'm just gonna go and take a nap."


	14. Chapter 14

Reese's POV-

After nearly an hour of sitting on the couch watching Tv, I got bored and called Paul. He agreed that he was bored too and said he was coming over and bringing George. I hoped Stella would feel better with him here. so I didn't object.

When they got here we ordered Pizza and shad sort of a mini party. We played games and watched movies. It was rather fun. We even played when John and Maddi showed up. It was fun, and the only one who wasn't having fun was George. He said he'd rather make Stella feel better and that it's no fun without her. I felt kinda bad for him, but Stella was rather stubborn sometimes.

When it got dark we turned all the lights off in the house and moved the couch back and we all sat in the floor to watch a scary movie. George had chosen it so we knew he'd enjoy it a little bit. I wondered how long Stella had been asleep. It had been a long time, but I figured she didn't get much sleep last night and didn't bother her.

I didn't give another thought to her until she screamed at the top of her lungs and George bolted into her room. I got up to follow him, but Maddu pulled me back and shook her head.

"She won't talk to us anyway," She said with a sour look on her face, "She'll only talk to George."

"She won't talk to us because you yelled at her," Annie mumbled, "It's not her fault she's scared. I would be too if what happened to her happened to me."

I nodded in agreement, and Maddi rolled her eyes, "You guys have gotta be kidding!" she said, "Stella doesn't want to be treated like a child, but then she closes up and blocks everything that happens to her! How are we supposed to help her if she does that!?"

"Maybe she doesn't want your help?" Ringo asked with a shrug, "Maybe she closes up and doesn't talk to you because she knows you'll bug her about the issue while she's trying to forget it."

Maddi gritted her teeth and shook her head, "I'm her sister! She wouldn't tell me anything earlier!" she said a bit loudly.

"Because you were yelling at her!" Annie yelled, making Ringo jump. He was sitting rather close to her in the floor.

"I only yelled at her because she's frustrating!" Maddi yelled back. Paul and I watched this happen and weren't too sure what to do about it. We looked at each other and shrugged as the arguing went on.

"She doesn't want to talk about it, so don't force her!" Annie said, "She has her own ways of getting over stuff like this and us bringing it up every time she's in the room doesn't help!"

Maddi groaned and stood up, "How do you know!?"

"I know because she's my best friend!" Annie said standing up too, "I actually listen to her when she talks!"

"I listen!" Maddi said with a scoff.

"Yeah when it has something to do with you or the band!" Annie went on. I sighed and Paul and I looked at John and Ringo. Ringo was watching with wide eyes. Every Time someone else would talk his eyes moved to them and he looked like he was watching a ping-pong tournament. John looked rather amused and probably wouldn't help the matter if he was asked. I looked at Paul and he nodded. Ringo seemed to understand without even looking at us. He got up and grabbed Annie's hand gently. She only ripped it away angrily. Ringo gasped lightly and he looked extremely hurt.

Paul and I got Maddi by the arms and carried her off into the kitchen while she continued to yell at Annie, who'd just realized she'd hurt poor Ringo's feelings by what she'd done.

"Why'd you guys do that!?" Maddi yelled at us, "It's not fair!"

"Stop it!" I yelled over her, "You and Annie are always the ones going at it whenever something like this happens! You share a damn apartment! How the hell do you live!?"

Paul chuckled and I glared at him, which made him stop abruptly. I looked back at Maddi, "You of all people should know that Stella doesn't like to talk about the way she feels about something. If she doesn't want to talk about it, leave her alone!"

"But, Reese she's being ridiculous!" Maddi said pleadingly, "She's being childish!"

"Then let her be childish!" I said with a huff, "You know she'll talk when she ready, So quit pushing her!" I hated when I had to go all crazy on them. Sometimes I swear I was the oldest. Annie never acted like the oldest, and Maddi did most of the time unless Stella was involved then she just got all brainless and insane.

Maddi looked at the floor, "But she talks to George," she said quietly, "Why doesn't she talk to me like she does George?" I bit my lip and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Maddi," I said, "I wouldn't want to talk to you either if you yell at me like I know you did to her earlier." She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

"She deserved it," she hissed through gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes as Paul sighed and pulled himself up on the counter. This might take a while.

Stella's POV-

I screamed and sat up quickly in my bed. I was in my bed. My own bed. In my own house. I was alright. I'm fine. It was just a dream. I gulped back the fear that was slowly going away and I squealed when my bedroom door opened and a tall person I wasn't able to identify walked in.

"Shh," he said, "It's just me, Stella," he said gently. I sighed with relief and loosened my grip on my sheets as George sat down. He kissed my forehead and pushed my hair off my sweaty forehead.

"You OK?" he asked gently. I nodded and scooted closer to him. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, "You sure?" I bit my lip and thought about telling him. But then he'll think I'm being stupid. I decided against it and snuggled into his chest.

"I'm alright," I said in a small voice, "When'd you get here?" He kissed the top of my head.

"A few hours ago." he said, "We've been watching movies and things."

"Oh," I said slightly hurt, "Without me?"

"Well you were sleeping," George said, "You didn't get much sleep, so Reese and I decided you should sleep as long as you wanted."

"Well I'd rather spend time with you guys." I said with a sigh. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back, despite how I was really feeling. George leaned down and kissed my lips gently.

"So what woke you up?" he asked. I looked away from him and sighed.

"Nothing," I said biting my lip. He cocked an eyebrow at me and he kissed me again.

"Stella," he said, "I can tell when you're lying you know. What's really wrong, Stella?"

"I just-" I couldn't bring myself to admit it, "George, I'm scared." He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"I know," he said gently, "But Stella we aren't gonna let anything happen to you. _I_ won't let anything happen to you." He and I looked at each other for a long time before he tried to get me to smile at him.

"Why?" I asked instead. He frowned.

"What?" he asked biting his lip curiously.

"Why won't you let anything happen to me?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes. I closed my eyes and George kissed my eyelashes softly.

"Because," he shrugged. He looked like he was trying not to let something else slip out, and I thought the worst possible things.

"Because why?" I asked as the tears started to flow. George sighed and he was struggling to come up with a good reason.

"Because," he started, "Because we care about you." he decided on.

"Not them!" I said moving away from him, "You! Why don't _You _want anything to happen to me?" George sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. I shook my head finally and covered my face.

"Stella," George said trying to pull my hands away, "Please don't cry,"

"But you won't tell me!" I sobbed, "Why!?"

George groaned and gave up. Why was all this happening now!? I removed my hands from my face just in time to see him walk out of my room and shut the door behind him. I didn't know what to do. My heart felt shattered so I just covered myself back up and hoped I went back to sleep, but that didn't happen.

Annie's POV-

I looked at Ringo's hurt expression as Reese and Paul took Maddi into the kitchen, "Richie, I-"

He turned away from me and I felt my insides exploding one by one. I saw a tear escape his eyes before he slowly picked up his coat.

"No, Richie, please," I said quickly grabbing his arm gently, "I didn't mean-" I stopped when he pulled his arm from me and walked to the door. He left without speaking a word to me and I collapsed in tears on the floor. Everything was falling apart. I didn't even notice George as he came out of Stella's room with tears in his eyes, until he put his forehead to the door and sniffled loudly. I turned and looked at him. He didn't pay any attention to me.

"Stella," he whispered, "Why don't you understand how much I love you?" he asked so quietly I barely heard him. my eyes got wide before he quickly got his coat and, like Ringo, left without a word. I went back to my crying.

This was all Maddi's fault. If she hadn't been stupid and started all this then I'd still have Ringo and I wouldn't crying on the floor.

I glared at her as she and Paul and Reese came back. She glared back and looked around for John, who I knew left a while ago.

"What happened to Ringo?" Paul asked casually. I only started crying harder and Reese frowned.

"Annie, what's wrong?" she asked. I glared at Maddi.

"He's gone!" I said though my tears, "And it's all your fault!" I pointed at Maddi efore also leaving. I hoped Maddi didn't come home tonight. That definitely wouldn't end well.

Maddi's POV-

After Paul and Reese stopped treating me like a naughty child we went into the livingroom to see what everyone else was doing. Annie was crying as she glared at me. I wondered what was her problem before I remembered Ringo and thought maybe he left because of what Annie did. I felt terrible suddenly. I felt even worse when She blamed me for it.

After she left, Reese and I sat on the couch. I figured John left while I was still in the kitchen, and I didn't care all that much. Everyone's coat was gone except mine and Paul's. I wondered why George left, but that thought was cut short when Stella came out of her room with her coat and headed for the door quickly.

"Where're you going?" I asked getting up quickly. She looked at me with a blank expression.

"It's none of your business." she said as she opened the door.

"It is too," I said closing it again.

"Maddi!" she yelled at me. Boy was i getting yelled at alot today, "Leave me the hell alone so I can go and apologize to George!"

"You can't go out by yourself!" I said firmly.

"Says who!?" she yelled back nearly in tears, "Maddi you aren't in charge of me! Let me go! I have to fix-"

"HEY!" Paul yelled over us. We all looked at him with wide eyes, "Stop yelling! It's not helping anything! Have you two forgotten that I happen to live with George? I can take you to him, Stella. Maddi sit down and stop causing trouble." I didn't dare disobey him for some reason. He quickly kissed Reese before he grabbed his coat and left with Stella. Well I felt like shit...


	15. Chapter 15

Stella's POV-

I was riding in the car with Paul. That's about it. It was quiet, and no one was talking at all. He was focusing on the road and I was worrying about whether I'd messed up so bad I lost George completely. I was forcing myself not to cry in front of Paul, but it got to a point where I didn't care. I stayed as quiet as I could hoping he wouldn't notice, but every time he looked at me I knew he knew I was crying. He still didn't say anything, which I was grateful for. I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't know what to say or if he knew I didn't want to be bothered though.

When we got to his and George's shared flat I hoped George was here. I wasn't really sure he went home anyway. We walked inside and Paul tossed his coat on the armchair in the living room.

"George!" he called, "I brought Stella! She wants to talk to you!" After waiting for a while, George didn't show. Paul shrugged.

"Sorry Love," he said gently, "He's not here. You can wait for him to come back, but I don't think he will anytime soon."

"No it's alright," I said gently "I'll wait here. I don't really want to walk home alone." Paul nodded and wished me good night before he went to bed.

I sat down on the bed and sighed. Now I was all alone on George's couch, and he was out, most likely mad at me and probably already with some other girl. I couldn't help suddenly, I bursted into tears.

Reese's POV-

I flopped on the couch and moaned. Maddi finally went home and I was all alone. I wondered if Stella and George made up. I was about the call and see when the doorbell rang. It was late, so I figured it was Stella and that she forgot her key, like she always did. I sighed and answered to see george standing with a wrapped present in his hand, looking nervous. I raised my eyebrows at him and he scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Um, is Stella still up?" he asked timidly. I huffed.

"No, she's not even here." I said, "She went home with Paul because she wanted to talk to you." I was too tired for this.

George bit his lip and nodded quickly, "Then I'll just go home." he said turning around, "Thanks Reese," he said over his shoulder as he got into his car and drove away.

Why? I went to bed after that. If someone knocked on the door, I wasn't gonna be the one to answer it.

Annie's POV-

I was walking down the street. It was dark. I was slightly scared of doing so after what happened to Stella, but I made sure to keep an eye out. I felt terrible. All I wanted to do was talk to Richie, and he was mad at me because I took my hand away from his when I was yelling at Maddi. I rarely yelled, but Maddi was being stupid.

I sighed and walked around some more before I went home. It was dark and Maddi was clearly home because her car was out in the driveway. I went inside and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and watched some movie that was on for a bit. I assumed Maddi was in bed, because she wasn't anywhere else.

I ended up falling asleep on the couch, and the next morning when I woke up, Maddi was in the kitchen. I took a deep breath before I walked in to be the bigger person and apologize because I knew Maddi wouldn't.

"Uh, Mads," I said pulling myself up on the counter. She turned around and looked at me. I knew I'd hurt her feelings when I told her it was her fault RIchie was mad at me, and I felt terrible for saying it, "I'm sorry for yelling at you and I'm sorry for telling you it was your fault that Ringo was upset with me." Maddi gave me a small smile as she fixed two plates of breakfast.

"S'OK," she said handing me a plate, "It is my fault and I'm sorry you and Richie are arguing."

I chuckled, "There's no fighting. We haven't seen each other since last night."

"Well maybe we can go and see Ringo and John later." she said digging into her food. Our arguments didn't last very long. We got over things rather quickly, which I was grateful for.

After Lunch was dropped by John and Ringo's place to find that only RIngo was at home. He smiled at us and let us inside. He didn't even look sad about last night and I didn't mind one bit as he pulled me into a tight hug and he kissed me.

"I'm sorry," I blurted, "I know I hurt your feelings." Ringo gave me a soft smile before he kissed me again.

"It's alright, An," he said, "It was a stupid thing to get upset over." He said. I smiled and put my head on his chest. I missed him, and I was glad to have him back.

Stella's POV-

I woke up on Paul and George's couch with a blanket pulled over me and a pillow under my head. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. It was daylight and I wondered what time it was. I looked on the coffee table at the clock that sat there at random and saw it was after noon. I bit my lip and saw next to the clock was a wrapped box. It was wrapped in silver paper with a purple bow on top and there was a card attached to it.

I gingerly picked it up to see who it was for and was surprised to see my name on it.

_To Stella-From George  
I'm sorry for upsetting you, I just didn't know how to tell you. Hope you like it. I would've given it to you in person, but Paul was becoming impatient, so I had to go with him._

I opened the present and smiled. He brought me a necklace. It was a heart shaped pendant with the words, _You'll Never know How much I really love you..._Carved into it. I was thrilled her didn't hate me, and I was even more thrilled he'd spent last night looking for a present for me instead of with some girl.

I then realized I was in George's house alone. I wondered where they went in such a hurry. I decided I'd better take a shower.

I'd never been in George's house before, so I had no idea where anything was. I first walked into a bedroom that was littered with pages and clothes. I made a face and made the conclusion it belonged to Paul since his bass was in the corner.

There was a bedroom across the hall that looked rather nice. It was clean and it smelled nice, you know, not like messy boy. It had a bathroom joined with it, so I decided I'd use it.

I took a nice warm shower before I put on my clothes again. They weren't too dirty and I didn't mind them once I was clean. I fixed my hair up in a messy bun and I wiped the excess make-up the shower missed off my face before I walked out of the bathroom. And I shrieked.

I didn't even think about the fact that the bathroom was attached to George's room. I walked in right when George was changing clothes. Why he was changing clothes I'll never know, but there he was in only his boxers staring at me.

"Stella, I thought you'd left!" he said pulling on a pair of jeans quickly. I pulled a t shirt over his head before he approached me.

I shook my head, "No, I didn't," I said trying to calm my self from that little scare. He wrapped his arms arms around me and I laughed lightly, "I was taking a shower." George kissed the top of my head.

"I saw you got my present," he said pulling back a little. I smiled as he fingered the little silver chain around my neck, "Do you like it?" I nodded and stood on my toes to kiss him. He smiled.

"So you aren't vexed with me?" he asked sounding a bit worried. I shook my head and hugged him.

"No, I'm not," I said near his ear, "I was worried that after you left you hated me."

George chuckled, "Why on earth would you think that?" he asked tightening his grip on me.

"Well I was being incredibly stupid," I said quietly. George shook his head.

"No you weren't," he said kissing my cheek, "You couldn't be stupid if you wanted to." I blushed and he kissed me gently. I loved when he kissed me.

We both left his room together and he told me he had something else for me since he couldn't give me the necklace himself. He pulled me into the living room and he handed me a big bouquet of pretty red roses. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you Georgie," I said before I kissed him again. He laughed and pecked my cheek. That was when the doorbell rang. Paul answered it to a very cross looking Brian.

This could get messy...


	16. Chapter 16

Brian's POV-

"Call the others please," I said rubbing my temples as I sat down on George and Paul's couch. How was I going to tell them?

"You just want John and Richie or do you want the girls too?" George asked dialing John and Ringo's phone number.

"All of them," I said. I was unhappy to say the least. I didn't even notice who was in the room until Paul and Stella started to talk.

"Brian what's going on?" Stella asked nervously. My mind didn't quite register what she'd said after my name because I was so used to being called Eppy. At least she used my name. She had to repeat herself.

"I'll let you know when everybody gets here." I said with a deep sigh.

"But Eppy, at least tell us what we've done wrong this time." Paul said rolling his eyes as he sat down on the couch. I shook my head and George hung up the phone.

"They're on the way." he said sitting down in a fluffy chair. He pulled on Stella's wrist until she sat down on his lap. She smiled at him and he started kissing on her. Paul threw a pillow at them and George glared at him. Oh I do hope they get here soon..

It took nearly ten minutes, but everyone got here at about the same time. They all sat down and looked at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath before breaking the news, "You all won't be doing a movie after all," I said without trying to soften the blow. Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"But Eppy, you said we were gonna do a movie together," John said, clearly upset by the matter.

"I know I did," I said quickly, "But everything got messed up and it's not gonna work out."

"So what are we gonna do now?" Annie asked, "Our vacation time or whatever you wanna call it is almost up."

"I don't really know," I said, "The Boys are going on another tour soon, you girls'll have to talk to Orion about what you're doing."

"Couldn't we go with them?" Reese asked shrugging, "We had fun performing with them."

"Well I didn't think you'd want to," I said, "Your group is getting more popular and I think you'd much rather have your own shows rather than open for the boys."

Stella grinned and nodded in agreement. Her three bandmates didn't have the same opinion. She knew she'd have to talk to them.

"Anyway, thanks for the information Brian," RIngo said as I stood to leave. I bid them all goodbye and I was gone.

Reese's POV-

"Man, first we can't do a movie and now you're going on tour without us!" I said putting my head on Paul's shoulder. He rubbed my back as Annie and Maddi nodded in agreement.

"You guys, Brian's right though!" Stella said with a huff, "The boys helped us get more fans. We're getting popular! Do you really just want to open concerts instead of have our own?" Stella looked at us like we were insane.

"I guess there is that," Annie said as she sat down on the couch next to Ringo. He put his arm around her and she leaned against him.

"But what if we never see them again?" Maddi pointed out grabbing onto John's shirt sleeve like he'd disappear into thin air.

Stella rolled her eyes. I wasn't too sure what was going through her head until she explained it, "we're all in a relationship with them, right?" she asked raising her eyebrows. We all nodded, "So, we'll see them again. We all live somewhat close to them, so it's not like we'd never get to see them." She did have a point, but I'm sure Maddi and Annie were thinking the same thing I was.

What if they found some others girl while they were gone? I looked at Paul and he was watching me closely. It wasn't like I didn't trust him, I was just scared he'd find someone better than me.

"Right," George chimed in to help Stella, "We'll call you girls and such, and I'll make it my personal goal to make sure those three stay out of trouble if you know what I mean." Stella frowned.

"Who's gonna keep you out of trouble then?" she asked smirking. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'll keep myself out of trouble." he shrugged, "Not that I'd need to anyway."

"Yes, George we all know how perfect you are when it comes to being faithful," John said with a huff, "That is what you're going on about? The girls are scared we'd cheat on them while we're gone?" My eyes got wide and I looked at Paul. He frowned at me and I blushed. I looked at Annie and she looked shocked John would say such a thing. Stella was smirking and Maddi was just looking at John, unsure of what to say.

"Well you haven't really proved yourself very faithful," Maddi said rolling her eyes. John snapped his attention to her and she cocked an eyebrow at him, "You even did it while I was there!" John's eyes got dark with anger and I was sure he was gonna go all out with yelling at her.

"I already told you I was sorry about that." he said through clenched teeth. Maddi rolled her eyes and got up off the couch. John got up and followed her outside.

"Oh that can't end well." Stella mumbled with a sigh, "Oh man I started it!"

"You did not!" George said, "John just doesn't like when he's reminded he did something wrong." I rolled my eyes and sighed a Paul took my hand and pulled me into his bedroom.

"You think I'm gonna cheat on you?" he asked, looking hurt. I opened my mouth to deny it, but he held up his hand, "Please don't lie to me, Reese."

"Not that you'll cheat on me!" I said quickly, "Just that you'll find someone else. Someone better." I looked at my feet shyly. Paul sighed and he wrapped his arms around me. He made me look up at him.

"Who exactly could be better than you?" he asked, his eyebrows raised skeptically. I giggled and he kissed me.

Maddi's POV-

"What?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest as John gave me an angry glare.

"What was that all about?" he asked loudly. I winced and stepped back.

"What? You're the one who said it! I was just pointing out that I had a right to be worried!" I said meeting his volume. John grabbed my arm roughly and I gasped, "John that hurts!"

"Why do you feel the need to point out that I messed up!?" he yelled, "Maddi I apologized for what I did!"

"Can you promise not to do it again!?" I asked trying to wrench my arm free of his tight grasp. He looked me in the eye, and I noticed his expression soften a little. He let me go and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"No," he admitted glumly. I rubbed my arm, and found a bruise was forming where he grabbed me.

"Well then," I said sitting down on the front step. He sat down next to me and sighed.

"Maddi, I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just rubbish at relationships. I've never really had a girl that I've been with for more than a couple of days." I nodded.

"Well then what do we do now?" I asked with a sigh. He shrugged.

"I can't promise you that I'll be faithful. I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything." he said taking my hand, "Really I do like you and you're great, I just..."

"I get it, John," I said taking a deep breath, "And if we aren't together when you leave then you don't have to worry about it." he looked at me and frowned.

"What does that mean?" he asked slowly. I sighed and I kissed him quickly.

"It means we're breaking up..." I said sadly, "Again." he smirked and kissed me again before he got up.

"Well it was nice while it lasted anyway." he said. I nodded and he left. He got in his car and left. I didn't know what to do after that. I just sat on the front step thinking.


End file.
